


Nyctophilia

by Inkognito97



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Temple, Padawan Obi-Wan, Science Fiction, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council had given Obi-Wan Kenobi an important task. He has to join the ranks of the Sith in order to gather information about the unknown Sith Lord. But the worst about it all is that he is not even aloud to tell his Master that is simply an act, ordered by the Jedi Council. How will Qui-Gon react when he loses another Padawan to the dark side? Will he also succumb to the dark side or is he strong enough to resist the temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.
> 
> Nyctophilia describes the love of darkness or the night. The person then finds comfort or relaxation in the darkness.

Nyctophilia

“Have you understood everything? Do you have any questions?” asked Mace Windu, the Korun Council Member with a serious tone.

“What about my Master? Will he be informed of this?” the ginger-haired young man with green-blue eyes and a long braid behind his left ear inquired.

“Informed Master Qui-Gon, should not. Endangering the mission, it could,” a grebe troll, whose claws rested on the handle of a gimer stick, answered.

“He will not be pleased…” the young man mumbled, but the dark-skinned Korun Master caught it nevertheless and answered, “This will be of our concern, but your Master has to be kept in the dark or his unnatural behaviour will jeopardize your mission and endanger your life Padawan.”

 _“Kept in the dark are the right words for this…”_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

“I understand and therefore will follow the Council’s decision, even though I do not fully agree with it.”

“Nothing else expect, we did!” Yoda said clearly amused.

The ginger-haired man bowed in respect, “I will go and prepare everything for my departure then.”

The Council members nodded their approval and with that the young man left the chambers.

 

Obi-Wan slowly made his way through the seemingly endless corridors of the great Jedi temple. It was early in the evening and most of the temple’s inhabits would either be in their sleeping quarters or eating dinner in the dining hall, leaving the corridors abandoned and empty and Obi-Wan was able to let his thoughts wander. His ‘mission’ was to infiltrate the Sith and the dark side to gather information. The problem with this mission was that he would have to cut all his connections to the Jedi Order to trick the Sith in believing him and Obi-Wan was not quite sure if he could do this to his friends and most importantly to his Master. Qui-Gon had already lost an apprentice to the dark side, not to imagine what would happen if he lost another one.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to imagine what his Master would possible do and that is why he desperately wanted to tell his Master, who had become like a father figure to him during the years they spent together, everything about his mission. Unfortunately the Council had strictly forbidden to inform Qui-Gon and they had made it very clear that there was no way out of this mission for Obi-Wan.

The young Jedi sighed. He would leave the temple tomorrow morning, which meant he had to tell this evening that he would go on a mission. It wasn’t a lie, but it definitely felt like one. There wouldn’t be any record of his task, at least not until his mission was complete and the Council would act as if they didn’t know about sending him on any mission.

This whole business just felt utterly wrong and his instincts screamed at him to immediately run to Qui-Gon and spill his heart out, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t betray the Council’s trust, even if it meant going against his training and his instincts.

 

Obi-Wan came out of his musing and noticed that he had walked all the way from the Council Chambers to the quarters he shared with his Master, without noticing anything of his surroundings.

He exhaled slowly through his nose, tried to find his balance and checked if his mental shield were still in place and finally entered the quarters. A delicious smell from the kitchen greeted him and Obi-Wan immediately felt even worse then before, because he would have to lie to the most important person in his life.

“Welcome back, my Padawan,” greeted a deep voice from the kitchen cheerfully.

“Hello Master,” Obi-Wan returned the greeting and quickly shed his cloak and lightsaber before entering the kitchen, where the sight of his tall Master, who had bound his long brown and slightly graying hair to a braid to keep them from falling into the man’s face, greeted him.

“How was your day?”

Obi-Wan stepped to his Master and took the plates the older man was holding and started to set the table.

“It was good,” he answered honestly.

 _“After all, I did not need to lie to you yet!”_ Obi-Wan grumbled mentally.

“It was good? Does this mean you did not miss your old Master?” Qui-Gon said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Obi-Wan turned around and was greeted by the sight of a mockingly hurt and pouting Jedi Master. He had to stop himself from grinning. Their relationship hadn’t started out well, but they had developed a strong bond and they were now more than comfortable to mock the other one then and there.

“Of course not, why would I?” Obi-Wan retorted, trying his best to sound serious, but failing quite miserable.

Qui-Gon put his hand on his chest and looked completely shocked and hurt at his Padawan’s word, but to Obi-Wan it was painfully obvious that his Master’s act was fake.

“How can you?” the older man eventually spat out. “After all we’ve been through?! After all the nights I have spent sleepless at your bed, caring and worrying for you?! I am deeply hurt my Padawan!”

“I guess I just grew up,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes sparkling with glee and fully grinning now.

The brown-haired man’s eyes softened and Qui-Gon approached the younger male and lais his hands on his Padawan’s shoulders, before he rested his forehead on Obi-Wan’s. The young Jedi slightly smiled and closed his eyes, feeling content while enjoying the moment of peace and calm.

“You have indeed my cheeky Padawan and I find myself wondering where those years have disappeared to. I am very proud of you and all you achieved.” There was a pause, before Qui-Gon continued, “Do you think you can forgive an old man for wishing it to last a bit longer?”

“Only when you can forgive a young apprentice for wishing the same,” Obi-Wan retorted.

The hands on his shoulders tightened their grip for a moment and Obi-Wan opened his eyes only to find himself gazing into the smiling and loving face of his Master.

“As much as I enjoy this moment Master, but I think something is burning…”

The long-haired Jedi Master immediately straightened up and turned to his forgotten cooking. Obi-Wan stood back, smiling fondly at the back of the tall man before him. He felt another pang of guilt. How would he be able to hurt and betray this man, who had become like a father to him?

 _“At least it has one good aspect. The hate I am going to hold for myself will be helpful to deceive the Sith!”_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

 

The meal went by quickly and the two Jedi found themselves kneeling on the floor of their shared living room afterwards, meditating and connecting with the Force. Obi-Wan however found himself unable to do so. His thoughts were swirling and he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the Force that surrounded him.

“You seem troubled Padawan, is something the matter?” Qui-Gon eventually asked, sensing his apprentice’s restlessness.

_“Now or never.”_

“I have something to tell you Master,” he took a deep breath before gazing into Qui-Gon’s midnight blue eyes and continuing, “The council had summoned me today.”

“Oh?” the older man’s brow furrowed.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t done anything wrong!” Obi-Wan hastily replied, causing Qui-Gon’s frown to turn into an amused chuckle.

“Why did they summon you then?”

“They gave me a mission, a solo mission.”

“And what is this solo mission about?” Qui-Gon inquired further.

“A simple negotiation mission between two groups, there shouldn’t be any problems, nor should it take much time. Oh, and the Council made it very clear that you are to stay in the temple until you are fully recovered from out last mission!”

 

During their last mission, the long-haired Jedi-Master got shot while protecting the son of the count who had required the Jedi’s help. It was nothing too fatal, but the muscles of his right leg had suffered and even after a bacta bath, the temple healer had ordered Qui-Gon to stay put for at least a month. Needless to say, the blue-eyed Jedi Master wasn’t pleased about this at all.

 

“Have they now?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I am to leave tomorrow morning.”

Qui-Gon seemed to ponder about the information before his expression softened again.

“Well, I know that you will do me proud Padawan and I have no doubts about your abilities.”

Obi-Wan forced himself to smile and if it was a little bit strained, his Master did not seem to notice. He got up instead and Obi-Wan quickly followed his Master’s example.

“I know that you are probably excited, it is your first mission without me after all, but don’t worry. Just listen to the Force and everything is going to be fine.”

“I will, thank you Master!”

Qui-Gon smiled, “Well, up to bed then. You should be rested for tomorrow!”

Obi-Wan nodded and bid his Master good night, before he vanished into his room, closing the door behind him.

_“Oh Force, give me strength!”_


	2. The Mission Begins

Obi-Wan departed early the following day. His Master, even though the man could have slept in, had prepared breakfast and was walking his apprentice to his ship. They had hugged and Obi-Wan had eventually boarded the ship, leaving for his unrecorded mission.

 

Two days later, the ship had reached its destination on a small jungle planet in the Outer Rim. The Council had found out that a few followers of the Sith had settled there for the time being. The Outer Rim was under the control of the Hutts, therefore far out of the reach of the Republic and a good place to hide.

The young Jedi wondered how in the galaxy the Council had found out that the Siths’ henchman were here in the first place, but he doubted that he really wanted to know the answer.

He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, before checking if the bond was still shielded enough. It wouldn’t do him any good, if Qui-Gon accidently found out about his mission, especially if his reaction would be the key to gain the Siths’ trust. With a last deep breath the young Jedi eventually stepped out of the ship.

 

The first thing he had to do, was to find a place where he could stay. Afterwards Obi-Wan would think about something to gain the Siths’ attention. He would have to act arrogant and cruel, but he doubted that this alone would be enough to awake their interest. He was in the Outer Rim after all, where life was dominated by cruelty. But a display of his Force abilities should do the trick. When did the Sith had the chance to completely corrupt a Jedi after all? Surely they wouldn’t waste such an opportunity.

Nodding determined to himself, he straightened his posture and forced himself to luck bored and slightly disgusted and headed towards the next town.

 

The little town, if it could be called that, looked more like a ruin than a place where people lived. There were two or three buildings that still looked rather decent, but other than that everything looked abandoned and devastated.

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose in disgust at the conditions the people had to live in. Such living standards were intolerable in Republic systems, but unfortunately the Outer Rim was out of the Republics and the Jedis’ reach. The young Jedi wondered how many Force sensitive children had been overlooked because they were not born in Republic sectors.

 _“Maybe I should suggest the Council to look for future Initiates here?”_ Obi-Wan mused.

 

A few steps further, the ginger haired boy found himself in close contact to the peoples’ suffering, when a poor and skinny woman literally clung onto him and begged for something to eat for her children. The young Jedi simply pushed her away and told her to get lost, but the young woman was persistent and Obi-Wan’s heart ached. He eventually had to use a Force push to get her away from him, causing the woman to land a few feet away. The push had been strong enough to earn the woman a few bruises, but not strong enough to cause permanent damage, yet it seemed as if even that did nothing to break the woman’s spirit, because she was already up on her hands and knees again. Obi-Wan saw the determination in her eyes and he knew she wouldn’t give up until she had food for her children, so he decided to take more drastic measures, even though it was against everything he stood for. He drew out his lightsaber and held the activated blade at her throat, causing the woman to immediately stop moving, her eyes now wide in fear.

“Don’t you dare to touch me again, you filthy scum! Leave me or you will deeply regret it!” Obi-Wan said in a calm, but also threatening voice.

The woman swallowed visible before opening her mouth, “Please, my children-“

“I do not care about you or your children! Get lost before your damn children will be orphaned!”

The poor woman’s eyes widened in fear and she quickly scrambled away, obviously not wanting her children to suffer any more. Obi-Wan felt the hate growing in his mind and heart. Hate against the planet’s government for allowing the people to suffer like this. Hate against this mission. But above all, hate against himself for agreeing to this damn assignment.

Against all he has been ever taught, the young Jedi did not release the feelings into the Force, but harboured them, letting a dark aura surround him.

 

He looked around and dared all the watching people to say or do something against him, but almost all of them turned and walked away as soon as his eyes landed on them. Only a handful of people, young teenagers which Obi-Wan immediately recognised as members of the Sith from the holos the Council had shown him, remained.

Obi-Wan’s eyes met the gaze of a young woman with long black hair and she, as well as her two comrades, was looking him over curiously.

_“Apparently I already got the Siths’ attention…”_

The black haired woman said something to her comrades which Obi-Wan couldn’t catch, before approaching him with confident steps.

“Such a bad temper and ill control for a Jedi,” she teased, “Tell me boy, what is a Jedi doing here?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Make no mistake girl!” he warned her coldly, “I am no Jedi, at least not anymore.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And why is that, big boy?”

“The Jedi are weak and are led by a bunch of old fools! They are incompetent, arrogant and should be destroyed for what the have done to me!”

“What have they done to you?” the second woman, a Mon-Calamari, required.

“I do not see why this is any of your damn business.”  
A male and well build Phindian chuckled at this, “Tell me, do you hate them?”

“I hate their ways, their oppressive system and their wish to control everything. I am a free being for Force’s sake and I will not allow old fools who live in the past, to dictate my live! I will do what I think is right and not what the tell me to do!” Obi-Wan said everything the Force told him to say.

“A good way of thinking, yet you are still wearing the braid,” the Mon-Calamari girl said and pointed to Obi-Wan’s right ear.

“I have escaped their and my Master’s clutches only now and wasn’t able to get rid of this damn thing until now… and I am not sure I should. Of course it is a sign of their oppression and it’s very annoying, but I could make it into a sign of their failure!”

The little group started to laugh and the Phindian clasped Obi-Wan’s shoulder tightly.

“You are alright for a former Jedi and I like your idea for the braid… maybe you should let your hair grow though,” the black haired woman said.

“Have you anything planned lad? Have you a palce to go or to stay?” asked the Phindian.

“As I already said, only now was I able to get away from my Master,” the last word was said with a mocking tone, causing Obi-Wan’s heart to clench painfully, “So no, I haven’t planed anything yet.”

The group exchanged glances in a silent conversation, before the dark haired girl turned back to him, “The name is Zaasha and this are Valiant,” she pointed to the Phindian, “and Nishi.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” introduced the ginger haired boy himself.

“Well Obi-Wan Kenobi, I thing we are going to get along quite well!” Zaasha said and smiled almost predatory, “Now come, we want to show you something!”


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2:

Reluctantly Obi-Wan followed the three teenagers and wondered what they were up to and where they were leading him.

“We know somebody who will like to meet you!” Zaasha eventually pointed out, while leading the little group.

“Oh, and who might that be?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’ll see soon enough, boy!”

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance and turned back to observing his surroundings. He would spend enough time on this forsaken planet, so he could at least grow accustomed to it. The young Jedi wondered who the person he was supposed to met could possible be. He had no doubt that he or she was the ‘leader’ of this group here, even though he doubted that he would be the Master. The Council had informed Obi-Wan that the Sith normally were only two persons, a Master and an apprentice. The others were simple pawns and he knew he would be one as well, at least in the beginning. Obi-Wan was planning to work his way up and if he was lucky, he would eventually catch the real Sith Lord attention and once he knew his identity, he would quickly leave the planet to contact the Order.

The young Jedi sighed mentally, he should never had accepted this mission. But it was to late to ponder about this, now he just had to made sure to get his job done and that was it.

“What are you thinking about?” the Calamarian girl, Nishi, suddenly asked and brought Obi-Wan out of his musing.

Obi-Wan immediately straightened up and returned the three questioning pairs of eyes that were staring at him, “I wonder, why is there nobody outside?”

“Ah, he is a clever one!” the black haired woman teased, “There are not many who live here and those who do, are too scared of us to leave their homes!”

Obi-Wan forced himself to laugh alongside his new found companions, even though it left a sour taste in his mouth.

“We are almost there!” Nishi suddenly stated and when Obi-Wan looked quizzically at her, she pointed towards one of the bigger houses that did not look like it will collapse every second now.

“This is your base?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

“Ah, forgive us, oh great Jedi, that we cannot provide you with the same luxury your pretty temple has offered you!” Valiant said sarcastically.

“Not funny!” Obi-Wan growled and narrowed his eyes in anger.

The Phindian laughed and Nishi looked amused at her comrade, “Watch it, Valiant! Or the young Jedi here will burn you with that glowing stick of his!”

“I could kill you all right here and now, even without that ‘glowing stick’, as you called it, Nishi!”

“Keep calm, guys. We are almost there and then we will see what the boss says, agreed?” Zaasha interfered and gave her comrades a stern look.

Her two companions nodded and then quickly averted her gaze. When the black haired girl’s eyes landed on him, Obi-Wan merely shrugged and shortly nodded in approval.

“Good, now that that’s settled, let’s move on!” with that she turned around again and resumed walking.

A uncomfortable silence hung between them and Obi-Wan eventually could not take it any longer, “Valiant, I meant to ask you something!” The Phindian grunted to show he was listening. “All the Phindians I met during my time as a Jedi slave, had a… strange way of speaking, but your way of speech is normal.”

The Phindian huffed, “That’s because the boss did not like it. He punished me when I did not talk like he wanted me to and I am a quick learner!”

“We all are, or we wouldn’t be still alive!” Nishi added.

“That’s right. Let’s just hope you are a quick learner as well, Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Zaasha let the sentence trail off, but the young Jedi caught the meaning nevertheless.

 

The little group continued the rest of the walk in complete silence. Obi-Wan was wondering about the ‘boss’, as his comrades kept calling him. Apparently the leader was a unscrupulously being that disciplined his minions when they stepped out of line. He would have to be extremely cautious around the guy, whoever he or she is. Not only did Obi-wan not want to be punished, but he feared that this boss would do anything to keep his post and therefore he would pose a hindrance to Obi-Wan’s plan. He either had to get rid of him or find a way to outmatch that boss.

 

“Home sweet home…” Valiant exclaimed sarcastically once the little group had entered the main gates.

They were standing in some kind of entrance, yet it did not look inviting in the slightest. The floor was dirty and parts of it where missing. The walls were partly crumbling and the stairs did not look as if the could carry the weight of two grown men. Obi-Wan wondered who would want to live here… but maybe the rest of the town was even worse.

The ginger haired boy was lead towards a hidden elevator who brought him a few floors up. Obi-Wan had lost count when he had looked out of a tiny crack in the wall. He had seen somebody who was getting beat up by some new looking battle droids.

 _“So they are spending the money for droids and probably bombs and other weapons and tools that are used in war instead of building the city back up!”_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly and once more he did not release the upcoming anger into the Force.

 

He rechecked his mental shield and the closed off bond again, this was not the time for mistakes and he knew it. He had barely time for a last deep breath, when the tiny elevator suddenly stopped and opened his doors to reveal a small corridor.

“Just go straight ahead. You cannot miss it!” Nishi said.

“You won’t be coming with me?” Obi-Wan asked, eyebrow raised.

“The boss always wants to talk to new recruits in private… and we ask no questions, if you know what I mean…!”

“Yes, I understand.”  
Zaasha nodded and Valiant gave him a thumbs up, before the doors to the elevator closed again and Obi-Wan found himself standing alone on the hallway.

“Well, here goes nothing,” he mumbled and moved forward.

The ginger haired boy eventually reached a massive door and he hesitantly knocked. Not a moment later and the door opened and Obi-Wan hesitantly stepped into the sparely lit room. He saw a desk in the middle of the room and a little lamp standing on it. The rest of the room was kept almost completely dark, but thanks to his training, Obi-Wan knew that somebody was close by, hiding in the shadows.

The other person eventually stepped into the light, “Look who we have here, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a pleasure to meet you, again!”

Obi-Wan’s blood ran cold. He knew that voice and that person before him. He could not believe his eyes and ears, but there was no doubt of who stood before him. The Force also screamed in recognition, but before the young Padawan could do or reply anything, the man stepped forwards, now completely in the light and Obi-Wan’s breath hitched.


	4. A New Master

“Look who we have got here,” the arrogant and confident form of Xanatos, Qui-Gon’s former apprentice, stepped into the light, “If this isn’t my former Master’s cub… To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“What are YOU doing here?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask.

Xanatos chuckled, “Well, I am the leader of this… group.” His eyes sparkled dangerously. “But now back to you, cub, what are you doing here?”

“Stop calling me cub,” Obi-Wan snapped, but then continued in a calmer tone, “What do you think I am doing here?”

It was a challenge and if the grin that appeared on Xanatos face was any indicator, it was well received, “You are not here to visit me, that much is clear… and I don’t sense Qui-Gon nearby. Tell me, peachy Padawan, have you lost your Master?”

Obi-Wan huffed, “Qui-Gon is not my Master.”

Xanatos’ eyebrows met his hairline, “Has the grand Master finally dumped his pet?”

“More like the Padawan dumped the Master…” he trailed off and shrugged bored.

Xanatos suddenly stepped closer, but Obi-Wan did not even flinch, “And I am supposed to believe that, because…”

“Because I can’t stand to be near him anymore… he, he didn’t want me and he still doesn’t. I realised that now, I am only your replacement,” Obi-Wan let his anger rise and directed his heated glance at Xanatos, who looked at him intently, “You know Jinn, you were his Padawan once… you knew the way he always defies the Council and the Code and I am never allowed to say something against it and if I do, he doesn’t care. But if I am the one to defy the Council and the Code, because I am following ‘the will of the Force’ he refuses to help me”

Obi-Wan unconsciously closed his hands to fists. A short pause emerged between them.

“It is his fault she died!” he allowed the pain that came from the memory of Cerasi’s death to almost consume him.

The ginger haired boy didn’t know how long they stood there, in the middle of the room. He just allowed the emotions to run free and he still made sure to keep the bond heavily shielded and tightly closed. But suddenly laughter brought Obi-Wan out of his dazed state.

“Isn’t that just precious? My Padawan brother has finally grown up!” he chuckled at his own joke, “But you aren’t a Padawan anymore, are you?”

“I guess not… he doesn’t know that I fled, yet.”

Xanatos’ eyes sparkled, “Oh? Care to indulge me?”

Obi-Wan shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, “He thinks I am on a solo mission…”

Again the dark haired male laughed, “I like your way of thinking… yes, this will do well.”

“What will do well?” the ginger haired male asked, honestly confused now.

“You will become my new apprentice! How exciting, isn’t it? I always wanted a worthy apprentice and you will finally get a worthy Master.”

“Are you serious?” Obi-Wan let his arms fall to his sides again and stepped eagerly forward.

“Do I really have to remember you, that my name is Xanatos du Crion and not Qui-Gon Jinn?”

“No, of course not, Master!” Obi-Wan emphasized the last word and kneeled before the black haired man.

“Good, my apprentice. Now we just have to remove the last thing that binds you to the Jedi Order,” he pulled a knife out of his belt and stepped forward.

“Wait!” Obi-Wan exclaimed and Xanatos’ eyes narrowed dangerously, “Wouldn’t it be, how shall I say it, more painful for Jinn if I kept it? It could be made as a symbol, to remind him of his failure.”

Xanatos grinned again and put the knife back where it belonged, “As I already said, my apprentice, I like your way of thinking.”

“I am honoured to please you,” Obi-Wan bowed and ignore the sick feeling to his stomach.

 

The dark haired man motioned for Obi-Wan to get up, to which the younger male immediately complied.

“I would order one of those morons, to show you the place and to explain you the new rules, but I don’t want to loose my apprentice so soon,” he chuckled at his own joke and Obi-Wan forced himself to smile slightly, “Unfortunately I do not have the time to do so myself, I have an important meeting in a few minutes.”

“May I inquire what the meeting is about?” Obi-Wan asked, already playing his part as the perfect apprentice.

“Ah, it is about the future of this hell hole.”

“Hell hole, Master? I think it is quite pleasant here.”

Xanatos actually laughed at that and Obi-Wan wondered if he had always been like this or if Xanatos just laughed so much to distract others and himself from his sad and destroyed life.

“Jinn and every other Master of the Order would have scolded you for this, but I found it endearing… accompany me,” it was no request, so Obi-Wan found himself bowing deeply and following a step behind his new Master.

He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach that appeared when he called the traitor before him Master or when the black haired man called him apprentice. Obi-Wan also prayed to the Force that this mission would quickly be over. He didn’t know how long he would be able to endure the treacherous man who was walking in front of him, without going insane himself and he had no doubt that Xanatos WAS insane. That and he didn’t want Qui-Gon to figure something out. He knew the man would sooner or later know that something was greatly wrong and even if the grief and the broken heart the man would undoubtedly have to endure would appear real and help his act, Obi-Wan didn’t know if he could cope with it. Yes, he decided, he definitely did not need Qui-Gon going on a rampage mission to find him and get him back. He just hoped the Council and Master Yoda could keep the stubborn and stoic man long enough in check to ensure this damn mission.


	5. Enjoy The View

They exited the building and Obi-Wan immediately felt better. It was not pleasant outside, nor was he enjoying the not so fresh air, but at least he didn’t feel like suffocating. Xanatos was standing a few steps further ahead, but he had stopped walking and seemed to be waiting for something. Obi-Wan didn’t dare to ask, he would wait and observe.

His patience was rewarded when Nishi appeared with a vehicle, “Gentlemen, your transportation has arrived.”

Xanatos did not show any emotion and just climbed into one of the two back seats. It would appear that he still let others do his work. Nishi winked at Obi-Wan and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. A quick exchange of gazes with his new Master earned him a raised eyebrow and an amused nod and the ginger haired Jedi soon found himself seated next to the female Mon-Calamari. She engulfed him in a chat. It was about unimportant things mostly, only a few personal questions were asked. Obi-Wan had the suspicion that she liked him maybe a little bit too much, at least her way of speaking and interacting with him said that. It reminded the young Jedi painfully of Bant and he silently wondered how she was back at the temple. Now that he thought of it, he hadn’t told her about his solo mission, but he guessed she would ask Qui-Gon where he was.

 

They arrived in an even worse looking sector of the town. Here the people where on the street, but this was just because they had no shelter in the first place. Ruins hinted that it must have been a beautiful and lively town once, but now only memories remained.

“Drive faster,” Xanatos bellowed from his seat and the Mon-Calamari immediately complied.  The dark haired man was obviously uncomfortable with being here. Then again, those who are the poorest and have nothing more to lose, are more often than not those, who start a rebellion. You either needed to get rid of them, what could lead to angering the rest of the civilians, or you would have to earn their trust and their good will.

With the speed, the wind picked up as well and Obi-Wan found himself enjoying the sensation. He was not a fan of flying, driving or whatsoever, but he always enjoyed the wind. He felt free and one with the Force then. It was hard to describe, but he simply felt more alive then. A pity that Qui-Gon hated it when Obi-Wan was driving ‘too’ fast.

He suddenly felt dark eyes gazing at him and it made his neck prickle. Obi-Wan turned his head slightly, so that he could look at his surrogate Master.

“Don’t worry my apprentice. We leave this sector soon.”

“I am not worried. Why should I be? Only because those, who have nothing more to lose, are often the people, who start rebelling and fighting?” he raised an eyebrow. Next to him, Nishi shifted. She was in awe and a little shocked, but Obi-Wan was not sure why. It was either because Xanatos had called him apprentice, or because he had just stated the obvious. It was probably a mixture of both.

“Very perceptive, good work my apprentice,” he praised, “But that was to be expected. You ARE a talented user of the Force and you have proved your abilities more than once. It’s a pity that our old Master couldn’t see it and just threw us away. You know, the two of us have so much in common.” Obi-Wan had waited for the black haired man to say exactly that. Of course Xanatos would play the card of the sympathetic, charismatic and understanding older brother. Not that Obi-Wan would fall for it.

“We might not have so much in common as you think,” he challenged.  “You turned towards the dark side because he killed your father, but Jinn was very much aware of your achievements. I had to live in your shadow... now that I think of it, you are partly to blame for my misery as well,” he allowed some of his pent up emotions to come to the surface.

Xanatos’ eyes narrowed, but it was not in anger, “I had nothing to do with the way Jinn treated you. It is not my fault he projected me on you.”

_“Why is he defending himself so much?”_

“Of course not, you are right... but Bandomeer IS your fault.”

Xanatos actually laughed at that, “Forgive me for bringing Jinn to take you as an apprentice. But if you had just listened to my words, this whole mess could have been avoided.”

“I was young and naive back then. Too stupid to realise the true face of the Jedi, I won’t make the same mistake again,” he promised.

Xanatos seemed satisfied with that, for he inclined his head. His hood had fallen down due to the speed they were going and his black hair whirled in the wind. It was a majestic look and somehow Obi-Wan had the feeling that Xanatos was very much aware of this.

“I find myself enjoying your rebellious streak. Tell me Obi-Wan, did Jinn actually allow you to speak your mind like this.”  
“Take a guess,” Obi-Wan replied bored and shrugged, before turning to look forward again. His neck was starting to ache from the odd angle.

“I don’t think I need to,” came the cryptic reply.

In truth, Qui-Gon had very much encouraged this rebellious streak as Xanatos had called it. He had once told Obi-Wan that it reminded him of his younger years as Dooku’s Padawan. Of course Obi-Wan would be reminded if he was going too far for his age and status, but Qui-Gon never did so public, not that Obi-Wan publicly questioned his Master, and he did so gentle.

“Ah, before I forget,” Xanatos began and Obi-Wan turned around again, “the man who is expecting us... he does not share my view on rebellion and thinking on your own. You should be careful what you say around him, my apprentice. In fact, it would be better if you didn’t talk at all. This is for your own safety, so, did I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, Master,” Obi-Wan answered obediently.

“Good,” their chat was brought to an end then and Obi-Wan was left to think about the mysterious man they were about to met.

 _“Who in the galaxy could be so powerful and obviously intimidating that Xanatos of all people fears him? Maybe another Sith... maybe the Sith Lord I am looking for? Could this mission really end before it even really began?”_ Obi-Wan asked himself. He hoped it was so, but he wouldn’t allow emotions and hope to cloud his judgement. The Sith Lord was highly dangerous and Obi-Wan needed to be extra careful, so that nothing would be revealed. His life was on the line here and he had no doubt that the man would not hesitate in killing him. On the other hand... torture was also an option. He WAS a Jedi after all and he KNEW certain things about the Order and the temple that an outsider didn’t know. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, but stopped himself from calming his fear. Instead he turned it to his advantage, like Mace Windu had taught him to in one of their private sessions. He had taught the ginger haired knight Vaapad in secrecy. Qui-Gon hadn’t known about this and Obi-Wan didn’t want to tell him, he didn’t knew why though.

 _“Well, let’s hope for the best...”_ he thought and finally turned to ‘enjoy’ the view.


	6. Unexpected Revelation

Obi-Wan was beyond worried once their transport came to a halt before a large building. He could feel the darkness coming from inside the building and he suddenly had a very bad feeling about it.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Xanatos asked, who stood right behind him. One of his hands rested on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and the younger male was glad for the contact.

“I, well...” he didn’t know what to say. In all honesty, the darkness was too overwhelming, but he couldn’t tell Xanatos, could he?

Said dark haired male chuckled slightly and stepped fully behind him. “I forgot that you have not much experience with the darkness yet, my apprentice. Do not worry, you will get used to it and until then, make sure to stay close to me.” A second hand landed on his shoulder and immediately the fog that has started to form in his mind had vanished.

 _“Strange, I hadn’t even realised that a fog was forming in the first place,”_ Obi-Wan thought and was suddenly very grateful for the older male, who steadied him in the here and now.

“Wait here... I don’t know how long this will take, but I don’t want to wait until you are here again,” Xanatos ordered and Nishi nodded obediently. She gave Obi-Wan a wink and the young Padawan tried his hardest to smile back at her. It seemed that he had won at least one comrade.

 

Obi-Wan was lead into the tall and dark building and he knew that without Xanatos presence that had surrounded him and was shielding him, he would have passed out by now. The dark side was very strong here and while Xanatos seemed to bathe in it, Obi-Wan would have like to run, preferably into his Master’s arms, and never come back. But he knew he had a mission and he wouldn’t let his fellow Jedi down.

The corridors seemed endless and empty. Only a few individuals came across their way. They bowed towards them, but didn’t say much else. Xanatos acknowledged them with a tilting of his head and Obi-Wan copied him, all the while observing the different people. They all seemed busy and almost afraid.

“Separatist leaders... they are important contacts,” Xanatos explained briefly after Obi-Wan had asked who they were.

“Let me guess, we have deals with them?”

“Indeed,” Xanatos had grinned, “We offer them protection and the illusion of power and they offer their loyalty and resources. It is quite easy actually.”

“Everything in this galaxy concerns itself with power,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“Of course it does. The galaxy is divided into two groups; those who crave for power and are able to obtain it and those who are too weak to gain it. We are the former of the groups. But some individuals are just too stupid to grasp this concept, the Jedi for an instant.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head, “What are you, personally, in contrast to... well, whoever it is who we are meeting.”

Xanatos eyes narrowed and his grip on the younger male tightened almost painfully, “Alone... I fear that I am too weak alone,” he spit the words out, “but with you the things have turned.”

“I am glad to hear that, my Master.”

Xanatos chuckled, “When we return back home, we can deal with the training bond my apprentice and we can also begin with your training right away.”

“It would be my pleasure, Master. I am ready to learn.”

“And don’t I know that,” he chuckled.

They continued the rest of their sheer endless walk in silence, until a civilised and familiar voice sounded behind them, “You are late.”

“Ah, forgive me Master. I ran into a... distraction.”

“I can see that,” Dooku stepped out of the shadows.

“Master Dooku?” Obi-Wan exclaimed without thinking. “ _What was Qui-Gon’s old Master doing here?”_ he silently asked himself. He had never really talked with Master Dooku, Qui-Gon had not wanted that, but of course he had heard about him. Dooku was not the picture of a perfect Jedi. Rumour had it that he was planning on leaving the Order, because he disagreed with its view. Apparently this was correct.

“Kenobi,” the older male said before turning to Xanatos, “What is Qui-Gon’s apprentice doing here?”

Xanatos grinned, “Apparently he too had caught up with the stupidity and falseness of the Jedi Order.”  
“Is that so?” he gazed down at the ginger haired male and Obi-Wan barely kept himself from fidgeting. Eventually he opened his mouth, “You are being expected, Du’Crion and believe me, Sidious does not like to be kept waiting.”  
“Yes Master,” he said and was about to lead Obi-Wan away.

“Not so fast, the young Kenobi will remain with me. Tell Sidious about him and he will decide what will happen with the boy.”

Xanatos looked as if he wanted to protest, but the dangerous glare Dooku sent his way, he apparently deemed it better not to say anything. He simply nodded and vanished.

 

Obi-Wan had expected to be hit by the darkness again as soon as Xanatos had left, but to his surprise, nothing happened. He looked up at the older man with a questioning glance. He could feel Dooku’s presence taking Xanatos’ place, even though it was way more subtle.

“So you did notice,” he said, “I am not surprised. You are a talented boy after all, a talent that is wasted with the Jedi and with Qui-Gon.”

“Master?” Obi-Wan required and followed the other man’s movements with his eyes. Dooku was circling him and looking him up and down. “A pity that I already have somebody I am supposed to train,” he hesitated, “The two of you should spar sometime and it would be a real shame if something happened to him.”

I dawned on Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon’s old Master wanted him too. He silently wished that he had so many people interested in him, when he had still be an Initiate. “Whenever this student of yours has time, Master.”

Something sparkled in Dooku’s eyes and he stopped his pacing in front of Obi-Wan, “You are brave, unlike that coward Du’Crion.”

“Why do you work with him, if he is of no use?” the ginger haired Padawan inquired.  
“Ah, but you misunderstand me. He is of use, otherwise I or my Master would have dealt with him already.” Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

“Master, there is something else that I don’t quite understand.”

“Speak then,” Dooku encouraged.

“I always thought that the rule of two applied to the Sith. Yet clearly there are more than two. At least four, with me it would be five people,” he summarized.

“Ah yes. The rule of two did apply after Bane’s time. But before Bane, the Sith had been an Order not unlike the Jedi. Sidious plans to bring it back to life,” Dooku explained patiently.

“I see,” these were really important information.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard. Before Obi-Wan could so much as turn however, Dooku had stepped forward and grasped his arm tightly. “Be carefully young Kenobi. Sidious is a dangerous man. Do nothing to spike his anger or you will regret it,” he straightened, “You will also regret if you stay with Du’Crion... I could make a request to train you, but you have to impress Sidious for that. Maul, that is the name of the... beast... I am forced to train, is his favourite student right now.” He had said the name of his apprentice with disguise.

“Then I just have to make sure that I will become his favourite student,” Obi-Wan grinned evilly.

He was not sure if this was really a good idea. Dooku seemed cold and something in the ginger haired Padawan’s mind – it sounded suspiciously like the Force – screamed at him that it was a stupid idea to allow Dooku to train him. He would see how his meeting with this Sidious person would turn out.

“Do that,” Dooku replied, when Xanatos turned around the corner.


	7. I will make you mine

Chapter 6:

“Sidious wants to see you, my apprentice,” Xanatos emphasised the last part and glanced at the older male with a pointed glare, who in turn seemed completely unaffected by it. Obi-Wan had the feeling he should not only be careful around Dooku, but that he should win him as some kind of ally, it could help him to stay alive.

Eventually the ginger haired Jedi nodded with a neutral expression. His new ‘Master’ gave him the instructions on which door he had to knock and how he had to behave and then he was send on his way. Upon rounding the corner he heard the black haired male hiss, “What have you said to him?”

“Nothing of importance.”

“I am his Master, not you,” Xanatos hissed.

“Careful Du’Crion, don’t forget with whom you are dealing here,” there was a frightening cold tone in his voice that sent shivers running down the young Padawan’s spine. He ignored this however and slowly walked towards the door, behind which he would meet this Sidious person. The Force screamed another warning at him, but once again he ignored it. He had a mission to fulfil and the Force would protect him, right? As an answer the Force around him became warmer for a moment and it was as if it had wrapped a cloak around him. Feeling suddenly surer of himself again, Obi-Wan knocked at the door and stepped into the room when a voice called for him to enter.

 

The room was large and darkened. Curtains were drawn shut and there was only one light source. It looked like a round ball that illuminated the desk it was hovering above in a red light. The light barely reached the ground next to the small wooden desk. A couch and a few armchairs were the only furniture in the room.

A hooded figure was standing near the window, with its back to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Padawan guessed that it was a man from the posture and stature. He took a calming breath and stepped forward until he stood in the middle of the room on a round carped on which he kneeled. “Lord Sidious,” he greeted the man.

“Such fine manners,” a cold voice said venomously and the hooded figure turned around. Obi-Wan could not make out the man’s face nor did he recognize his voice. The only feature of his face that could be seen, were the evil yellow eyes. “So, you are the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

He furrowed his brow, “Infamous, my Lord?”

A cold chuckle echoed from the blank walls, “Oh yes, my dear boy. Xanatos and Dooku have told me a lot about you and your... achievements. I was a little surprised however when Xanatos just named you his apprentice... Tell me, do you truly want to join the Sith?”

Both Dooku AND Xanatos had warned him about this man, though the latter had warned him not to lie. “I do not want to be a Jedi anymore, but I do not want to give up on the mastery of the Force either,” he cleared his throat and forced himself to look into the hard yellow eyes before him, “I do not know if I want to become a Sith, for I have no knowledge on what it means to be one. The Jedi are not very... keen on sharing information about the Sith, my Lord.”

Something sparkled in these cold eyes and Obi-Wan suddenly had the desire to run. “It was smart of you not to lie to me, young Kenobi.” He started circling the still kneeling ginger haired Padawan. Sidious only stopped when he had completed one round, coming to a halt in Obi-Wan’s blind spot. He was not quite sure where exactly Sidious was standing, if he was right behind him or a little to the side. The Sith Lord had made no noise while moving and the young Padawan did not dare to look or use the Force to locate his position.

“I feel fear in you and there is anger too...” the cold voice was very close now. “How about we see what else is hidden in that mind of yours?”

Before Obi-Wan could so much as decipher the words for their meaning, he felt the other’s hands land on his shoulders. Not a moment later, agonizing pain ran through his whole body, while Sidious mind forced itself in Obi-Wan’s. The last thing the ginger haired male remembered was the loud scream that escaped his lungs and then there was only painless darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

(Meanwhile on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple)

 

Qui-Gon’s gaze ran over the twelve Council members, who were seated in a circle around him. They had called him to review his current physical status and the long haired Jedi silently prayed that he would soon be able to return to field work. Temple life simply was nothing for him, it was too stiff and too boring. He knew Obi-Wan thought so too, which could very well have been his fault. Speaking of his Padawan, he wondered how the teenager was faring on his mission.

 

“Qui-Gon, would you be so kind to explain your condition to the Council?” Mace Windu’s voice broke through his line of thoughts.

“Certainly,” took a deep breath and fixed his gaze between Yoda’s and Mace’s seats. “As I have already pointed out, I-“ he broke up abruptly when a wave of pain flooded his mind. He barely registered sacking to his knees in front of the whole Council, before an even stronger wave of pain erupted in his head, this time accompanied by darkness. He would have screamed, but the pain was numbing, it felt like his head was exploding from the inside out. His whole body was on flames, every nerve overwrought. His body couldn’t keep that up much longer, he was aware of at least that, but there was nothing he could do. He had already given up and prepared for facing the coming darkness, when something in his mind was literally torn out and then the pain stopped.

He was breathing heavily while cowering on the floor. His eyes were shut tied, but he did not need to look to know that Mace and Yoda’s hands were on him, trying to soother his mind and to calm his body.

“What was that?” Adi Gallia’s voice vibrated through the chamber and to Qui-Gon’s ears it sounded as if she was shouting right into his ear.

He felt movement above himself, but didn’t dare to open his eyes just yet. Hesitantly he examined his mind, he felt Yoda doing the same and to his shock he found that the source of this agonizing torture had been the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. Upon this realisation he noticed that the bond had been brutally severed, as if someone from the outside had grabbed it and pulled it apart, until it couldn’t take the pressure anymore.

“Easy Qui-Gon,” the dark skinned Master’s voice said while the long haired male was slowly being hoisted up to sit on the floor. Instead of lying there, curling into a tight ball. He opened his eyes a little bit and felt the Korun Master’s presence against his back, but in the next moment he pushed himself away from his long time friend and vomited the content of his stomach on the floor.

 

“The bond is broken,” he gasped out when he had his breathing under control again. He was heavily leaning against Mace, who had completely shed his Council member aura to be the friend and help Qui-Gon needed.

“What are you talking about?” the Korun Master required.

Yoda was petting Qui-Gon’s knee while his other hand rested on the unsettled stomach of the older male. The other Council members were kneeling in a circle around them, offering support and comfort through the Force.

“My bond with Obi-Wan... it is broken, right after... right after a strong wave of pain crashed my system.” His world was spinning and he shut his eyes again. Almost immediately a hand was laid over his closed eyes.

“Are you telling us that your Padawan had been in great pain and then the bond was destroyed?” Plo Koon wanted to know. Qui-Gon nodded weakly. His mind was starting to work normally again, only to be clouded by worry for the teenager.

“How is that possible? There is nothing in the temple that could inflict so much pain and... darkness... to have such an effect on somebody who shares a bond with you,” Adi Gallia said. That caught Qui-Gon’s attention.

“What do you mean there is nothing in the temple that could cause this? Obi-Wan is on a solo mission that the Council assigned him on.” The Council went deadly silent and gazes were exchanged. “What? What is it?” the tall Jedi Master asked impatient and worried.

“Qui-Gon,” Mace began, “the Council did not send your Padawan on any mission...”


	8. Discovered

Groggily Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open. There was one person hunched over him and two more people standing near him.

“What have you done?” the voice of the man hovering right above him, demanded to know. It sounded suspiciously familiar and reminded the young male of a certain dark haired somebody.

“That is none of your business,” another voice said and Obi-Wan deciphered it as Sidious’ voice. Suddenly the young Jedi remembered what had happened and he felt fear arise in his chest, along with a few other emotions.

“With all due respect my Lord,” this was Dooku’s civilised voice, “I would like to know the consequences of your... tests, as well as their results.”

Sidious chuckled darkly, “There will be no consequences. Our newest member will have a headache at best. And for the results...” he trailed off.

 A voice in the Padawan’s head that sounded suspiciously like Sidious continued, _“Make no mistake, young Jedi. I know of your little... mission. That Council of yours if too foolish to think that their shields could keep me out of your head...”_ the voice chuckled, _“Still, I am impressed by your strength and I wonder... what might it take to FULLY turn you?”_

Obi-Wan was not sure about the game the Sith was playing, but he was wise enough not to ask about it. Instead he tried to reach out for the unwelcome presence that still lingered in his mind. _“Why don’t you kill me?”_

_“You interest me, boy. There is so much potential in you... so much hate and anger, deep inside your mind. Every being had darkness in it, but most are too weak to acknowledge it. I have seen that you did. Join us and we will show you greatness young Jedi.”_

Obi-Wan knew he could not lie to the man, not while he was still in the young Jedi’s mind. Every thought of his could be read and every decision would be known. When he answered, he had to made absolutely sure that he was honestly interested in the offer. So Obi-Wan locked away the voice at the back of his mind that kept screaming at him to run away as long as he still could and instead he focused on all the positive aspect that popped into his mind.

Joining the dark side would bring him more knowledge. Obi-Wan was also eager to learn and this was just another way of collecting information about the galaxy AND the Force. Maybe he would be able to understand Xanatos better. Besides, who said the darkness was evil? Master Windu used it in his fighting style and maybe there was a way that entangled BOTH, darkness and light. Having made up his mind, at least for now, the ginger haired Padawan concentrated on the presence in his head again, _“Show me the way of the dark side, Lord Sidious.”_

_“Wise choice.”_

Aloud the Sith Lord said, “And as a result... well, we have found a talented young Force user.” Dooku hummed pleased.

 

 

(Meanwhile on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple)

 

“What,” another wave of nausea hit him, but the tall Jedi was able to keep it down this time, “What did you say?”

The dark skinned Council member exchanged a worried glance with Yoda, but Qui-Gon was not in the state to catch its true meaning. Eventually he sighed, “The Council did not send your Padawan on any mission, Qui-Gon. He should be here in the temple, at your side.”

The taller male vehemently shook his head in denial, “No. No, that’s no possible. Obi-Wan would never lie to me...” his breathing quickened a little, “He said that you had assigned him on a solo mission.”

“There has been no solo mission,” Adi Gallia’s voice said.

“There has to be... Obi-Wan would never lie,” he was close to hysterics now.

“Calm down, you must,” Yoda’s voice was able to reach the younger male and he immediately closed his eyes again and started performing calming breathing techniques. Every Initiate learned those techniques. They were easy to perform and worked very well and fast. Qui-Gon just had to remember how to do them.

“That’s it Qui-Gon,” Mace encouraged, but the taller man ignored his friend’s voice for now.

Once he had his body back under full control, the Jedi Master with the broken bond pushed himself away from Mace’s chest and he sat on his own. His head was still spinning, but it was bearable and his stomach had calmed down as well. The Council members were starting to return to their seats, only Yoda and Mace remained in the middle. The older Master even seated himself next to the distraught man.

“Where is my Padawan?” Qui-Gon finally asked the most important question.

“We don’t know,” this time the Korun Master spoke the truth. They hadn’t had contact with Obi-Wan since the beginning of his secret undercover mission and they couldn’t be sure he was still on the same planet.

“Find that out, we will,” Yoda said and the Council hummed and nodded in agreement.

It was not enough for Qui-Gon however. Mace was aware of that fact as well and he exchanged another glance with the green and wise Jedi Master, silently asking for the permission to leave.

“We will close this session for now. I will make sure Qui-Gon arrives back in his quarters,” Mace eventually said.

“Go with them, I will,” the green troll added.

The long haired Jedi Master was silently very grateful for his friend and his Grandmaster. He needed to talk to somebody about this. Normally Obi-Wan would be the person with whom he could talk, but this was out of question for now.

 

With the help of Mace Windu, Qui-Gon got on his shaky legs and was partly carried towards the quarters he usually shared with Obi-Wan. At the thought of his Padawan, the Jedi Master’s calmness almost evaporated again. What in the universe could have happened to him?

Yoda was just one step behind the pair, hovering in his chair, stick resting on his folded legs. His aura was calming to the tall and long haired man’s mind and he gratefully clung onto it. Little did Qui-Gon know about the turbulent thoughts, the deep grief and the dark feeling that were running through the green being’s head right now.


	9. Divided Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: From now one there will be two paths (as the chapter title already says).  
> This is going to be a new... concept... for me too. Well, let's see how it is going to turn out.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy it (and don't forget to leave a review there ;D)

**Light:**

Obi-Wan was not sure if he should feel relieved or frightened right now, but at least the dark presence of Sidious had vanished out of his mind, at least for now.

“Lord Sidious,” Dooku began, “might I suggest a physical test of Kenobi’s abilities?”

“That won’t be necessary. I know of Obi-Wan’s abilities, for I have battled against him quite a few times,” Xanatos suddenly interfered. He was looking into Sidious yellow eyes, while Obi-Wan struggled to get into a sitting position.

“Xanatos is right, we do not have time for such trivial matters,” the tone in Sidious’ voice made it clear that this conversation was closed. Obi-Wan glanced quickly at Dooku, who did not look pleased at all. The young Padawan suddenly remembered the strange scar that started at Qui-Gon’s neck and ended barely above his navel. The young ginger had never asked about it since his Master seemed bothered by it, but he had looked and the scar looked suspiciously as if it had been inflicted by a lightsaber. Somehow he had the feeling that Dooku might have something to do with it and Obi-Wan was glad that he didn’t have to be this man’s apprentice.

“As you wish my Lord,” the fallen Jedi answered and bowed stiffly. Xanatos stood up and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same.

“I have severed that boy’s training bond with his old Master,” the hooded figure spoke up, “you should be able to create one now, Xanatos.”

“Yes my Lord,” he bowed as well. Obi-Wan thought it right to follow Xanatos’ example. “If you’ll excuse us, my apprentice and I have business to attend to.” With that Obi-Wan was lead out of the darkened chamber, back into the empty corridor. The two males did not stop once, but the dark haired male steered and partly dragged the stumbling ginger haired Padawan behind him. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t want to be here any minute longer.

 

Neither male spoke a single word during the ride back. Even Nishi stayed completely silent, as if she had caught or felt the black haired man’s unsettled emotions. Obi-Wan did not dare to ask any questions now, not when he knew so little of Xanatos’ behaviour. He would have asked Qui-Gon, since he knew how his real Master would have reacted, but Xanatos was mostly a riddle to him still. Maybe that would change with time. Then again, the ginger haired Padawan would rather be at Qui-Gon’s side then to spend another minute with either one of the Sith.

His thoughts turned towards the Jedi Master. What would the older male say when he discovered that their bond was broken? Would he think Obi-Wan was dead? How would the Council react? The undercover Padawan had to push down the anxiety that rose in his mind. Was his cover already blown partly? What would his beloved Master do once he had registered what had happened to the bond and once he knew that Obi-Wan had ‘lied’ to him? And the ginger haired male had absolutely no doubt that the Council would lie to the long haired Jedi Master about this mission. Worry arose in his heart. Obi-Wan feared for his Master’s mental health and was fear not the way to the dark side?

He suddenly noticed that Xanatos’ presence was no longer shielding him.

 

**Shadow:**

Something heavy lifted from Obi-Wan’s shoulders and the young Jedi would have sighed in relief, hadn’t it been for the three dark beings in the room with him.

“Might I suggest, my Lord,” Dooku began and his voice sounded sweet, “that young Kenobi might undergo another test to show his abilities in combat?”

The Sith Lord tilted his head and actually seemed to consider the idea. “You cannot do that,” Xanatos suddenly interfered. He had helped Obi-Wan to sit up.

“Silence,” Sidious hissed and immediately the black haired male complied. “What would you suggest Lord Tyranus?”

Qui-Gon’s old Master grinned evilly, “I am curious to see how the young Kenobi will fare in a fight against Maul.”

Sidious eyes seemed to glow madly in the spare light, “It would certainly prove to be... interesting and entertaining.” His eyes fixed on the ginger haired male, who had completely stood up at this point. Xanatos was standing one foot behind Obi-Wan’s back and barely kept himself from speaking up again. Apparently the only thing that kept him from speaking up, was the fear he harboured for the Sith Lord and Obi-Wan wondered how deep this fear ran and maybe even more importantly, why there was fear in the first place.

“Bring Maul here,” Sidious eventually said to Dooku, who bowed deeply and left, but not without shooting Obi-Wan a significant look. The Padawan immediately understood what his Grandmaster wanted from him. He was supposed to win, no matter what. “And you,” Sidious turned to Obi-Wan, “I hope you feel well enough for a spar.” With that the Sith Lord turned and left the room as well, leaving only Xanatos and Obi-Wan behind.

The black haired male was trembling with fury, if his clenched fists and bared teeth were any indicator. “Was that what Dooku was talking with you about when I returned from Sidious?” his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“What if?” the Padawan asked boldly. If everything would go according to plan, he would not be in this man’s company for much longer.

Xanatos stepped forward and grabbed the shorter male’s collar, “I demand an answer from you,” he spat.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed in danger and he pinched the other male’s wrists so, that Xanatos was forced to let him go. This was a little trick Qui-Gon had once taught him, should he ever find himself in such a situation. “I don’t need to give you anything,” he hesitated for a moment, but then he added, “when this battle is over, I will officially have a new Master and it won’t be you.” The Padawan had absolutely no idea where this courage was coming from, but he accepted it nevertheless. Something else caught Obi-Wan’s attention. When Sidious had left, his presence that shielded Obi-Wan had vanished too and no one else’s had taken its place. He wondered if he was already getting used to the dark side and if his newly found courage was somehow connected to this.

“You little-“ but he was interrupted before he could finish.

“Kenobi, if you would follow me,” Dooku’s voice came from the door. The ginger haired male turned around and with a last wink thrown over his shoulder, he followed the older male into something that looked like a well used training arena, where a red and black Zabrak boy was already waiting impatiently. This would not be an easy win.

 


	10. New Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Qui-Gon section in this chapter is for BOTH paths. I just wanted you to know that. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review and some feedback behind.^^
> 
> Thanks for reading.

(Jinn/Kenobi quarters in the Jedi temple)

As if in daze, Qui-Gon Jinn was carried by Mace Windu towards his couch and was dumped onto it without further ado. The tall Master allowed his friend to take his robe and hang it over the back of a chair in the kitchen. Yoda had already vanished into the kitchen and was probably preparing tea. Not that Qui-Gon really cared. He was still trying to process what had happened in the last few minutes. Not that he had much success whatsoever.

 

 

**Light:**

Xanatos was not very talkative right now, not even when they entered the already familiar building that the young Padawan had got to know as the Sith headquarters, or at least Xanatos’ makeshift hideout. Without speaking a word, Obi-Wan followed his new Master out of their transport. He waved Nishi goodbye, who sent him a quick smile and a little wave as well. Xanatos completely ignored this display of emotions. Obi-Wan was not even sure that the dark haired man had noticed what had happened right behind him, he seemed to be too deep in thoughts for that.

 

“Master,” eventually the ginger haired teenager had enough of the silence.

Slightly irritated the older male stopped his restless pacing and faced the Padawan with an unreadable expression. _“Has he already forgotten that I am here?”_ wondered Obi-Wan.

“What is it my apprentice?” Xanatos eventually managed to spit out. He quickly strode towards his desk and sat down behind it, all the while motioning for Obi-Wan to take a seat in one of the cushioned chairs as well. The Padawan chose to remain standing.

“You seem bothered by something,” Obi-Wan simply stated without any kind of emotion in his voice.

“I am NOT bothered by anything!” With that the dark haired male with the scar on his cheek had stood up again. His hands rested on the wooden desk and he glowered darkly at the smaller male before him. The Padawan chose to remain silent; he just kept his eyes on his Master’s second apprentice, who blinked, before seating himself with a sigh again. “Forgive me...” he pushed a few strands of his raven black hair out of his face and sent his young companion a toothy grin, “I am not making a good first impression, am I?”

“With all due respect, I think the time for ‘first impressions’ is long since over,” Obi-Wan answered and he did sit down right in front of the desk after all.

Xanatos huffed in amusement and there was a strange sparkle in his eyes. “You’re right... I want you to stay away from Dooku as much as possible,” he eventually said.

“Why Maser?” the Padawan asked simply out of curiosity. He had no desire to stay with his Master’s Master.

“Dooku is a very dangerous man,” Xanatos suddenly leaned forward and he quietened his voice so that Obi-Wan too had to lean forward to hear him better, “Have you ever seen the large scar on Qui-Gon’s chest?”

“Yes...” he replied hesitantly, not liking where this conversation was heading.

“Let’s just say that this would be the least of your fears had you become his apprentice. It is good that Sidious values that... beast... as his favourite student. He also favours Dooku more than me...” he trailed off, but he did not need to elaborate things for the ginger haired male.

“Am I going to be his apprentice’s lab rat then?” Obi-Wan could not help but ask.

“Most likely,” Xanatos leaned back, but there was an earnest smirk on his features now, “don’t worry though. You are much better than this stupid and single-minded monstrosity, which is why Dooku wanted to train you in the first place.”

“That and probably because I used to be Qui-Gon’s apprentice.”

Xanatos hummed, “Just a tip, don’t kill Maul should it come to a fight... otherwise you will find yourself with Dooku one way or the other.”

“Understood,” Obi-Wan nodded. He did not want to be anywhere near the man who had dared to hurt HIS beloved Master.

“Good, then let’s turn to more enjoyable things,” there was that mad sparkle in his eyes again.

 

**Shadow:**

The Zabrak boy was a about half a head taller than Obi-Wan and also much bulkier. His torso was bare and next to the countless scars that graced his skin, where strange words and symbols. Obi-Wan had no idea what they meant, but he had no desire to find out now. He was more focused on the being before him that seemed to be made simply out of bones, muscles and flesh.

“Brutal strength, but no strategist and not very fast... yet,” Dooku said right into the young Padawan’s ear. The teenager barely kept himself from huffing. He had expected that much. Somehow the Zabrak reminded him of Bruck Chun. The Initiate had always been more muscle than brain, which is why Obi-Wan had usually beaten him, unless he had allowed himself to get distracted. The latter certainly would not happen now.

“Any other things I should know?” the Padawan asked and walked towards a bench, where he discarded his robe.

“Do not let your emotions control you. Control them, harbour them and transform them into strength, but make sure that they do not overwhelm you,” Dooku continued his small lecture.

“I won’t,” Obi-Wan promised not only to the bearded man before him. “Thank you for your support, Master.”

“Just make sure you win. Having you as an apprentice should be rewarding enough,” he turned away, but stopped midway, “And I would advise you, to get rid of this... creature.”

The ginger haired teenager did not need to be told what the older man wanted him to do, “Understood, my Master.” Seemingly satisfied with that answer, the older man walked away and joined Sidious and Xanatos, who were already sitting near the training field. Xanatos’ cold gaze rested on Dooku, who just ignored the dark haired man. Sidious’ eyes were on the two younger members of the Sith. His expression revealed that he was more than excited about the fight.

 

“You are the Jedi worm that has dared to challenge me?” Maul spoke in a taunting manner. He spoke loud enough for the small audience to understand his words.

“Actually I have challenged a Sith warrior and not some wannabe lightsaber wielder,” Obi-Wan retorted. He was not in the mood for such stupid talk and if the Zabrak truly believed he could bring him out of his concentration with this, then he should think again.

Maul snarled in anger. It seemed he was not used to be taunted. Obi-Wan smirked, maybe this would be easier than he had first thought after all. Even more infuriated by the smaller male’s smile, Maul activated his blood red lightsaber. “You will regret the day that you were born.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan huffed and activated his blue lightsaber as well, “That’s sweet coming from somebody, who looks as if he fell right into a bucket full of paint.”

Again the Zabrak snarled, but this time he lunged forward. Obi-Wan had predicted this move had easily dodged the angry attack. It was clear that he had the advantage in this battle, for the taller Sith apprentice had to fight two opponents in this battle, Obi-Wan and his own pride and anger.

“Was that all? Even my former Jedi Master could have avoided that attack?” and again the Zabrak attacked mindless. All Obi-Wan had to do was dodge and sometimes block one of the attacks. With this strategy, Maul would soon tire out and then it would be the ginger haired teenager’s time to go into offense.

 

Soon the Sith apprentice was panting harshly, his chest having with every breath he took. Obi-Wan was barely out of breath, he could go on like this for quite some time still. Unfortunately for Maul however, the Padawan was growing bored of the one-sided battle and he suddenly changed tactics. At first Maul seemed too stunned to really react. All his movements and blocks were thanks to the long training he had sustained. At some point he had caught up with Obi-Wan’s changed fighting style, but then the ginger haired teenager changed his technique again.

_“Dooku had been right. Maul is really more muscle and strength than anything else. I wonder how he survived this long.”_

A loud scream full of pain and despair erupted through the hall. The small crowd looked surprised and delighted when one of the two opponents went to his knees, left arm clutching the remains of the right arm.

Suddenly Sidious began to rise from his seat and started clapping. The sound echoed from the empty walls of the hall. “Good, very good. We have a talented duellist in our midst,” the last part was spoken to Dooku and Xanatos. “Now, end it.” The man’s ugly yellow eyes held bloodlust and darkness in them and the ginger haired male was fuelled by what he saw in the older man’s gaze.

“As you wish, Lord Sidious,” he slightly bowed and then turned towards the Zabrak boy, who gazed upon him with fear in his eyes.

“Master,” Maul spoke up, his tone slightly begging, “you cannot do that.”

“Wait!” Sidious voice stopped Obi-Wan in mid-strike and the Zabrak’s eyes lightened up with hope. Sidious chuckled darkly, “I did not know that you were in the position to give me orders.” His voice was rather silent, but it made it all the more frightening. The black and red boy had started to tremble, all his previous hope replaced by sheer fear.

“Forgive me, my Master. This was not my intention, I-“

“Silence,” Sidious ordered and then he turned towards Obi-Wan. “Tell me, my young friend, what should we do with him?”

The ginger haired male thought for a moment. Somehow he had the feeling that this was a very tricky question. “Do not understand me wrong,” he eventually began, choosing his words very carefully, “I do not care for him, nor do I want to give him a painless and quick death, but... but I do not want to spend another second in his miserable presence.”

Sidious chuckled, “Nor do I, apprentice, but he needs to be punished.” He motioned for Obi-Wan to continue and seated himself back on the chair, leaning back and folding his hands on his lap as if this were a simple business meeting.

Obi-Wan turned to the covering male before him, “How, my Lord?”

“Ah, I have forgotten that the Jedi do not teach their students such important lessons,” he turned to Dooku, “I expect your future Master to remedy this mistake.”  
Dooku stepped forward and he looked extremely pleased, while Xanatos shot him and Obi-Wan evil glances. “It will be my pleasure, my Lord Sidious.”

The Sith Lord nodded, “Well then young Kenobi, kill him.” Obi-Wan did not hesitate another second and then a horned head was rolling on the floor and a heavy body landed on the dirty ground with a loud thud.

“Well done.”


	11. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while... sorry for that...  
> I hope you'lll like it nevertheless.  
> Don't forget to review! ;)
> 
> Again the Qui-Gon part goes with BOTH sides...

(with Qui-Gon in the Jedi temple)

Yoda had returned from the kitchen with a steaming cup of Qui-Gon’s favourite tea. Even Mace, who usually hated tea like the pest, took the cup that was offered him and he even sipped on the liquid.

The three Jedi Masters sat in the homely living room that was occupied by quite a lot of different plants. Some of them had been memories from missions, others had been presents from friends and politicians. A certain blue flower had a very special place in the middle of the room. Qui-Gon had forgotten the real name, but the plant looked a lot like a rose, but it was not quite one. Except that it was blue, it had also another aspect that made it very special. The flower opened and closed daily. Usually it ‘awoke’ – as Obi-Wan had called it – in the morning, right after sunrise and the blossom would close shortly after sunset again. And despite all his efforts, Qui-Gon had never figurd out where Obi-Wan had obtained such a rare and beautiful flower. Let alone if the ginger haired male knew how much this gift meant to his old Master. It had been a present for their fifth anniversary as a Master-Padawan team and ever since, the flower had not stopped blossoming on each new day. It was rather amusing to see it and Obi-Wan in some kind of unspoken sync. Usually the Padawan would appear from his room when the blossom opened and revealed its glittering inside and he would go to sleep or to rest not long after the blossom had closed again. Qui-Gon had asked himself if it was not some of his Padawan’s Force presence that he felt lingering around the flower. But again, he had no prove and he knew the mischievous young male would not tell him.

 

“Qui-Gon?” Mace’s worried voice cut through his foggy mind. With great effort did Qui-Gon look away from the flower that stood on the table, surrounded by other, smaller plants.

 

 

**Light:**

‘More enjoyable things’, as Xanatos had called it, turned out to be training in combat. It was certainly an interesting and quite unusual exercise, build in different stages. Needless to say, the first stage war warming up. There was nothing unusual about that yet. They did their little warm up in a decent sized gym hall. All kinds of sport equipment was gathered in the hall and it looked like everything had its special place. With a move of his arm, Xanatos had sent most of the devices out of their ways towards the walls. The dark haired man had then pulled off his robe and was therefore only clad in his tunics. Obi-Wan had followed the other’s example.

 

After their warm up, Obi-Wan’s ‘new’ Master explained the training method he had thought of. In short, they would fight against each other. That was simple enough. It didn’t sound new or different to Obi-Wan, he was used to sparring against age mates and his Master after all, but then the Sith had explained HOW they would fight against each other. They would first fight with their bare fists, no weapons or devices allowed. Afterwards they would switch to different weapons, combat styles and finally, they would let their lightsabers clash. Xanatos was the opinion that it would help Obi-Wan in dangerous and unexpected situation – should the need ever arrive – and he would gain experience and muscles through this training. Needless to say, the young Padawan learner was totally exhausted afterward.

“Very good my apprentice. You learn quickly,” Obi-Wan was surprised at the praise. In all honesty, he was surprised about the whole situation. Xanatos had been a... surprisingly good teacher. He had been patient, praising and he had even given tips for improvements. They would certainly be of great help, the ginger haired male decided.

Qui-Gon was a good mentor too, but he did not praise nearly as much as Xanatos had. Qui-Gon also lacked the patience the former Jedi had shown. Thankfully Obi-Wan had always been a quick learner, but he had seen more than once how his Master had become frustrated with his classmates. It was traditional for a Jedi Master to teach the saber class of his own Padawan at least once a year. The long haired Jedi was always happy and grateful when the ‘torture’ – as he called it – was over and after the class, he would speak with Obi-Wan under four eyes. Most of the time he told his Padawan, how grateful he was to have such a devoted and talented student.

But now that he was lying in the bed in the quarters he had been assigned to, Obi-Wan could do nothing against the home-sickness he was experiences. It was not even the desire to return to the temple. Home was where the heart lied and Obi-Wan’s was with a certain long haired Jedi Master, who had a slightly crooked nose and the craziest sense of humour...

 

 

**Shadow:**

“Well done, my apprentice,” Dooku’s voice sounded as soon as Obi-Wan had excited the locker room. He had been given new tunics and a new robe and he looked a lot like a smaller and much younger version of Dooku right now. The robe did not fit the older man’s look, it was more traditional, but other than that, Obi-Wan looked like a small copy of the former Jedi Master.

“Thank you, my Master. I hope to have pleased you,” he bowed in respect.

There was a strange glittering in the other man’s eyes. “You have pleased me and Lord Sidious quite indeed, young Sith.” The title caused a shudder to run down the Padawan’s back, but he made sure not to show it. “I will be glad you teach you the proper etiquette.”

“I cannot wait,” he hesitated only for the briefest of moments, “When do we start?”

That actually earned him a small chuckle from the white haired Sith. “Eager, aren’t we? Well, I am glad to tell you, that we already did. Slaying your opponent and taking his place as the apprentice is one of the most fundamental traditions in the Sith Order. You rise in rank and reputation, but it will also cause others to grow jealous of you.” They had started walking, Obi-Wan was at Dooku’s right. Out of instinct had he followed to steps behind and one to the right, where a proper Padawan would be, but Dooku had quickly corrected that.

“Like Xanatos?”

Dooku hummed, “Xanatos is a bitter man, who cannot lose. This is one of the few traits we have in common. Unfortunately for Du’Crion is, that I do not lose, ever.” There was something warning in his gaze, but Obi-Wan was sure that it was not directed at him.

“If you do not mind me asking,” the Padawan in enemies’ territory began carefully, “but why is that so?”

“Imagine life as a play of Dejarik, the one with the better strategy, wins.”

“As well as the player, who can conquer the best figures.” In Dejarik it was possible to obtain better figures by bringing your weakest towards the other end of the gameboard. It was a tactic Qui-Gon liked to use, unfortunately for the tall Jedi Master, Obi-Wan was the better player.

Dooku nodded in approval, “Very good my apprentice. I see you are learning quick. You will be pleasant to train, I have no doubt.” His words left no room for argument and the ginger haired boy did not want to imagine, what would happen, if he did not reach Dooku’s expectations.

 

For the rest of their walk towards Dooku’s chambers, neither male said another word. Dooku was enjoying his victory over Xanatos and Obi-Wan was thinking about his ‘new’ Master. Back in the temple, rumours had it that Dooku was a terrifying man, but now that he knew the former Jedi in person, the Padawan did not find him fearsome at all. He had no doubt that Dooku had another – not quite so pleasant – side and somehow the strange scar on Qui-Gon’s back came to his mind. But the Force quickly erased his fears. He had the feeling that the older man and he would get along rather nicely...

 


	12. Time flies by

(with Qui-Gon in the Jedi temple)

“Are you feeling alright?” Mace voice was worried and it sounded so strange and unusual that it brought Qui-Gon directly back into the here and now. He gazed into warm brown eyes, but no words wanted to form in his mind, so he settled for simply nodding. It seemed to be enough.

“Speak you must,” encouraged the wise and green Jedi Master and apparently he had been wrong, nodding had NOT been enough.

“I want to know what happened to Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon eventually said.

Mace sighed audible, “We all want to know what happened with Obi-Wan that could have caused... this,” he said in a calm voice that was supposed to be soothing, “but we cannot just rush into things and assumptions.”  
“I know that,” Qui-Gon snapped. The calm tone in his friend’s voice had not helped to calm him down, quite the opposite in fact, “but it all doesn’t make sense. Obi-Wan would NOT lie to me, there HAS to be some kind of mistake or misunderstanding.” He knew that he was repeating himself, but he could not help it. His Padawan was concerned after all.

“What do you expect what happened?” Mace questioned.

“I don’t know,” the taller male admitted, without looking at one of the two Council members in his quarters, “but I am going to find out.” In his mind he was already making plans on escaping the temple to follow his Padawan to wherever he had vanished to. It was clear to the long haired male that he needed to have patience. He would undoubtedly be under supervision for a while now, but as soon as they began to feel comfortable around him again, he would act. He just needed to find out where Obi-Wan had travelled to. That couldn’t be THAT hard, right?

 

**Light:**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. His daily schedule had changed drastically since his first day with Qui-Gon’s former Padawan. They would still work on his combat skills, even though he had greatly improved, but other aspects where also covered, diplomacy and the history of the dark side for example. Both topics were only briefly talked about however, because Xanatos was bored with them. At least that is what the raven haired male had said. Over the few months Obi-Wan had spent in his new Master’s company, he had also learned a lot about him. Xanatos was brilliant, in his own strange way. He had a similar sense of humour and he had a way with words, especially when people of the other gender were involved. With him Obi-Wan truly learned the most, simply by observing.

 

It was still strange though. In theory, Xanatos was still the enemy and Obi-Wan still had a mission to fulfil. Not that he was one step closer to finding the Sith Master’s true identity. He had only briefly seen Sidious one or two times since their last encounter and the ginger haired Jedi in disguise was not sure if he should be happy or disappointed because of it. If he was honest with himself, then he missed the Jedi temple not as much as he probably should. The freedom he had here, was great. It was a feeling he did not want to lose. Xanatos had said that this was the dark side that was starting to become his ally. If this was actually true, then the ginger haired Padawan was not sure if the dark side was truly as evil as the Council said it was.

Actually the dark side was... warmer, as stupid as that sounded. Passion was the way of the Sith. They did not deny emotions, yet they did not let emotions control them either. It made all a lot more sense. It was not about power, at least this is how Obi-Wan had come to understand it from the books he had read. And if the young Padawan was completely honest with himself, then he was beginning to enjoy it perhaps just a little too much. There were still certain aspects that he did not enjoy, torturing people just because they stand in your way was one of those thing. Playing with their minds however, well THAT was certainly a skill that could prove to be very useful, especially since Qui-Gon often did so too.

 

**Shadow:**

Dooku was not a forgiving teacher, Obi-Wan had learned that very early in his new apprenticeship. Every mistake had consequences, most of the time in form of physical punishments. The ginger haired male had long since lost count on how many beatings he had gotten during the last few months. He only knew that their numbers had lessened the last few weeks. Either Dooku had grown tired – he highly doubted that – or he was finally beginning to understand. Obi-Wan guessed the latter was the case, because Dooku seemed not the type of man to just give up. In this case the two of them were very much alike, stubborn and determined and ready to fight for their goals.

He had learned a lot about the dark side, the power it could give you and all the little advantages it had over the light. Also, his fighting had improved as well. His Master had taught him Soresu, a counter based fighting style that had elegant movements and could be fuelled by the dark side. Obi-Wan’s most favourite activity were the diplomatic missions however. When he and Dooku were negotiating, his Master allowed him to play with their trading partners, be it mentally or just intimidating them. One time, he had threatened to kill all people present in the room, because he had been bored and tired from the workout earlier this day and just wanted to rest. Dooku had been both highly amused when all had signed the papers without reading or thinking twice, and he had been satisfied with Obi-Wan’s skills. Qui-Gon had never allowed his Padawan to take the initiative and it usually ended in a lecture when Obi-Wan had somehow shown his boredom and annoyance.

 

There were also the meetings Obi-Wan had with Sidious. He met the man weekly. Their session usually involved meditation and it ended with Sidious ‘attacking’ his mind. The official version was, that he just wanted to improve Obi-Wan’s natural shielding ability, the unofficial was that he wanted to have an eye on him. He seemed satisfied with what he was looking for however. The ginger haired apprentice could tell, because Sidious eyes had that certain sparkle, that meant that he was enjoying something greatly. Also – and Dooku had told him this – he would most likely be already dead, if Sidious was not satisfied with him.

Obi-Wan had also long since learned the man’s true identity and wasn’t it laughable that a Sith Master had been right under the Council’s nose for so long? A highly respected and well known Senator, he found it amusing. Of course he hadn’t contacted the Jedi Order, why should he? He had come to realize that they had never done anything for him. In fact, they had abandoned him twice and without a second thought. Not even Dooku had done so after he had ruined one of his carefully planned diplomatic encounters. He had just been disciplined afterwards, but he HAD remained the man’s apprentice. He had earned the trashing, there was no doubt about it, and afterwards Dooku had sat down next to him and explained what he had done wrong.

To outsiders their relationship might have looked abusive or violent, but to Obi-Wan it was perfect. Dooku understood him on a level that not even Qui-Gon had. It was strange, but somehow the two of them just mixed. It was as if the two of them were made for each other, especially since they shared the same interests and views...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be a bridge (a time jump). The next chapter will be more detailed again and will focus on the relationships between Obi-Wan and his 'dark' Masters. Also I needed that time jump to get the story going. :)
> 
> I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review below!^^


	13. A Storm is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated! O.O
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the rest, I hope you don't mind.^^  
> And remember to leave a comment!

(with Qui-Gon Jinn)

He had truly done it, he had found out where his precious Padawan was and he had even escaped the Jedis’ watchful eyes. It had taken a lot of preparations, a lot of skill and a lot of stealth from his part, but he had managed, which is why he was currently on a little borrowed ship and on his way to his Padawan. He had to travel to the Outer Rim, quite a distance from Coruscant. At least the Council would not be able to follow him that easy then.

“Don’t worry Padawan, I am coming,” the Force was his only witness.

 

**Light:**

“Obi-Wan, there you are, I have been searching for you,” the ginger haired teenager knew this tone all too well. It meant that Xanatos was not pleased, not at all.

“Master,” he bowed in greeting, “what is it that you require of me?”

“Somebody is on his way here... he will land in a few minutes. Do you know, who I am talking about?” his eyes blazed for a moment.

“No Master, how could I?” his brows were furrowed. Why did Xanatos think that he had anything to do with this?

The raven haired male huffed out an unfriendly laugh. “How else was Qui-Gon Jinn able to find us then, if it wasn’t for your interference?”

“I didn’t contact him or the temple, I swear,” he stood up from his kneeling position.

“I wonder,” the man continued, as if he had not heard the Padawan’s protest, “Did you find out enough about us, little spy? And are you going to run to that sweet little Council of yours and tell them everything you have found out... will you tell them about Sidious, about Dooku and me? Don’t forget to mention your part in our scheme then.”

“I didn’t contact him!” the ginger haired boy yelled in his panic. He needed the other male to believe him, he did not want to imagine what would happen to him otherwise.

Xanatos seemed surprised at the emotional outburst of his apprentice. He had never seen Obi-Wan like this, not even when he had still been a fresh Padawan of Qui-Gon. The Force whispered into his ear and the emotions around the younger male told the Sith that Obi-Wan was actually speaking the truth. There was no lie in his statement, that much was clear.

“I believe you,” the raven haired male eventually said, after some more prodding.

“Thank you Master,” the thankfulness was heartfelt, that much was clear. Also, his shoulders slumped a bit in relief.

“Still, I would very much like to know, how he found us...” he continued.

Xanatos watched with odd fascination, how the thoughtful expression on his apprentice’s face changed to sudden realization and then to open shock. “The bond,” the younger male breathed out. “What if he traced the breaking of our trainings bond to this planet... is it possible?”

“Your bond was strong, wasn’t it?” Obi-Wan nodded, “Damn, then it is possible. He probably had the Force to guide him as well... We have to report this immediately, come!”

 

Together the two of them hurried through the building, they ignored the stares of all the people and politicians they almost ran over, they even ignored Dooku’s call, when they passed by him. It didn’t stop the older Sith to follow them however, in fact it probably urged him on. Without knocking did Xanatos open the door to Sidious’ chamber, where the male in question was sitting behind a desk, working on some datapads. Obi-Wan gasped when the man looked up, he knew that face.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sidious hissed, his golden eyes were clearly angry. He stood up from his position and his hand twitched suspiciously, as if he wanted to grab his lightsaber. A moment later, Dooku entered the room as well.

“A Jedi Master has almost reached the planet...” Xanatos panted out.

“We fear that he traced the bond I once shared with him... we guess that the broken remains would still hung in the Force,” Obi-Wan had stepped forward and explained the situation. Sidious eyes were solemnly resting on him, the young male expected punishment, but to his surprise, it never came.

“How unfortunate... how stupid of me. I should have known that the bond was too strong,” Sidious began to wander in his chamber. “I will leave this planet immediately, you will stay and destroy every evidence that is here, we have the copies in my personal archives on Coruscant. I also want you to face this Jedi, don’t kill him. I want him to be taken as a prisoner, he may be useful to us.” At the last part, his eyes were resting on Obi-Wan again and the ginger haired male had a bad feeling in his gut.

“Yes Master,” the three males in the room said in unison and in unison, they bowed and left.

Outside, they exchanged looks.

“Maul and I will remain here and destroy everything we can find,” Dooku began, “I trust that you can handle this on your own.”  
“Of course, Qui-Gon Jinn is no match for me and my apprentice.”

“Just remember not to kill him,” Dooku warned.

“I am not deaf,” the raven haired male thundered, then he turned, with Obi-Wan hot on his heels. This could turn out to be fun...

 

“Prepare yourself and then join me as soon as you are finished,” Xanatos only spoke up again, when he and Obi-Wan were in relative privacy.

“Yes Master,” the ginger haired male nodded his understanding.

“Make haste, I want to waste as little time as possible,” the raven haired male added to his order.

“I will hurry,” the Padawan promised and finally turned to get to his own rooms, where he wanted to grab some equipment that might turn out to be quite useful, especially for their newest assigned.

He was excited for the action and perhaps a little bit frightened of facing his old Master again. He had not expected to see him so soon again, or on this mission at all. Then again, this was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn he was dealing with, he should have expected something like this from the Jedi Order’s maverick.

 

**Shadow:**

“Master! Forgive me for the intrusion,” Obi-Wan looked into the many faces of senators and politicians.

“I hope this is important, my apprentice,” there was a warning and disapproving edge to his voice. Obi-Wan knew that he would be in for a severe punishment, if he had no good reason for interrupting such an important negotiation.

“Yes my Master,” he quickly hurried to the older male’s side and leaned in close, so that the politicians would not hear what he had to say. “There is an intruder in the planet’s atmosphere.”

“I do not see the relevance in this information,” Dooku whispered right back, his tone was displeased.

“Master... I believe it is Qui-Gon,” that caught the older Sith’s attention. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s.

“Is that so?” there was a strange gleaming in his eyes. “Very well then,” he stood up and straightened his robes, “I fear that we will have to postpone this meeting, urgent news have arrived and those matter need to be dealt with, for your own protection.” He bowed, Obi-Wan quickly followed him suit, and then left the meeting room.

“What will we do?” the ginger haired Sith apprentice asked while they hurried through the corridors.

“We will great my former student properly of course. But first we shall inform Lord Sidious about the recent events, perhaps he has special wish regarding our... guest.”

“Like killing him?” he asked.

“Perceptive as ever, my young apprentice,” the man praised.

“I have learned from you after all. Tell me Master, will you request the capturing and imprisonment of my former mentor?”

“I plan to do that indeed. Who knows, perhaps he can be saved from his blindness as well. Perhaps he will realize and see the truth, the corruption of the Jedi.” Dooku sounded as if he had thought about this a lot of times already and perhaps he had. Obi-Wan had thought about this possibility more than once.

 

Sidious was in a good mood today, which is probably why he had granted Dooku his odd request. Xanatos had not been pleased at the news, not at all and he had vanished as soon as the short and small meeting was over.

“What do you think Xanatos has planned?”

“I do not know what goes on in this fool’s head. I just hope, for his sake, that he will not be in our way.”  
“But do you suspect that he will in some way try to sabotage our mission?” he kept on asking, he desperately wanted his Master’s opinions. Had he asked Qui-Gon this many questions, he would have been either told to be quiet and patient, or he would have been scolded for his ‘insolence’.

“I expect him to do something as foolhardy as that, it would certainly suit his character,” the grey haired Force user said. That was answer enough for Obi-Wan, who was still walking to his Master’s right, ever since they had exited Sidious rooms.

“We just have to make sure that he will not be able to ruin our mission then,” there was a grin on young features.

Dooku chuckled, while pushing the doors to his own quarters open with the aid of the Force. “Indeed and I trust you to do so.”  
“Do you want me to spy on him and for me to follow him?”

The older man thought for a moment, but eventually he shook his head, “There is no need for that. What I want you to do instead is, to prepare. This will not be an easy task. In fact I believe that this is our first real mission, my apprentice.”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“I expect you to be at your best Obi-Wan.”

“I will be,” he vowed with a bow. He would not let his Master down, not like the Jedi and Qui-Gon did him.

“Then go and prepare, I will await you before the main entrance in fifteen minutes,” Dooku said.

“I will be there,” with that he left his Master’s room to go to his own at the end of the hallway.

His thoughts were spinning. He was excited to finally be able to use his new skills in a real mission. But he also feared for the future. Dooku cared about Qui-Gon; that much was clear from the way he was talking about him. That and he would not have requested the Jedi’s imprisonment. That was also Obi-Wan’s biggest problem. What if he would be forgotten or thrown aside, when they had the Jedi Master in their clutches? Would he become just as useless and insignificant as Xanatos then?

 

“I feel dark thoughts in your mind, young Kenobi,” an all too familiar voice said from the shadows.

“Lord Sidious,” he bowed, “I had not noticed you.”

“Of course you haven’t, otherwise I would not be the Master and you the apprentice.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He remained standing where he was, in the middle of the hallway. It was clear that the Sith wanted something from him.

“I feel fear in you, young Kenobi. Fear for your future with the Sith. What is troubling you, my apprentice?” his voice was unusually sweet and caring.

“Dooku wants Qui-Gon to become one of us...” he couldn’t tell more.

“And you fear for your place,” Sidious guessed rightly.

“Yes Master.”

Sidious hummed and circled the younger male before him, “Then kill him.”

“Master?”

“Transform your fear into hate and kill the Jedi.”

“That would only awaken Dooku’s ire,” Obi-Wan protested without thinking.

Sidious chuckled, “Of course you could always kill Dooku first.”

“You would allow this?” his tone was hopeful.

Again there was that evil laughter, “It is in our nature to challenge those above us. It is a tradition for the apprentice to challenge and eventually kill his Master. Kill Dooku and take the Jedi as your own apprentice, you are ready.”  
“Am I really?” he was so rather young, Obi-Wan thought.

“Dooku has more experience during his age, but age is, what makes him weak. His emotions... his attachment make him weak and I have no use for weak apprentices. Kill Tyranus, take his place and rule over Xanatos du’Crion and Qui-Gon Jinn. Claim your rightful title.”  
Obi-Wan liked the idea, he liked it very much. “I will not disappoint you, my Lord.”

“I know you won’t,” with that Sidious vanished from where he had come from, leaving the ginger haired boy with poisonous words circling in his head.


	14. Of Plans and Traps

**Light:**

“He is never going to believe this,” Obi-Wan protested for the fourth time since the last ten minutes. Xanatos had come up with one of his brilliant plans, the ginger haired male just hoped it would actually work this time.

“He would believe anything at this point, trust me, my apprentice. And now hold still,” the raven haired boy was ‘preparing’ his apprentice for their little mission.

When the older man was finally satisfied and Obi-Wan was allowed to look at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that it really looked convincing. He had been handed old and ruined clothes, both torn and dirty. There was a blinking Force collar around his neck, it didn’t work anymore, but you did not see that from the outside. Xanatos would just put his presence in the Force over Obi-Wan’s and therefore make the younger male almost invisible to other Force user.

“You could make me a black eye or something,” the ginger haired apprentice suggested and Xanatos approved the idea. With the amount of make-up the older male – Obi-Wan had not dared to ask from where he had gotten that skill – had put on his face and skin, Obi-Wan felt more like a clown than anything else. But at least it truly looked as if he had been beaten severely, suffered many bruises and small bleeding injuries.

“There we go and now, don’t forget to be limping. You are afraid, disoriented and have barely escaped my prison, understood?”

“Yes Master,” it sounded easy enough.

 

Obi-Wan hated this planet, he hated it very much. He also hated the stupid sand and dust that got into his eyes and made them water. He had allowed a few tears to escape, it would make the picture of a miserable prisoner perfect. When he arrived at the appointed spot, he simply let himself fall to the floor, his position should look as natural as possible. He found himself lying on his stomach, facing away from the direction Qui-Gon would come from. Xanatos was only a few metres away, hidden, so that he could still watch what was going on. Now they just had to wait.

“Is everything set?” Xanatos voice sounded through his ear piece.

“Yes Master.”

“Good, it shouldn’t be long until our former Master arrives,” he chuckled, “he will be in for quite a surprise.”  
“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed and closed his eyes.

He was grateful that it did not take too long for the tall Jedi to arrive. He had felt the man’s bright presence in the Force quite some time ago and it was soon followed by the sound of his footsteps. The steps paused for a moment and Obi-Wan guessed that he had been spotted.

 

Qui-Gon was glad when he finally escaped his vehicle, it felt good to be ‘free’ again, especially after weeks imprisonment in the Jedi temple. He was a Master of the Living Force, he needed his freedom, even when it was just a small dusty planet.

The long haired male wandered around, searching in the Force for his destination. He mostly followed his gut and instinct, because the Force was almost completely silent. He was not sure how long he had walked around, when he spotted something in the distance. Upon getting closer, he could see that it was indeed a body. He furrowed his brow. Perhaps the person was injured, or dead?

The closer he got, the more he could make out from the other person. The person was male and wore dirty and torn clothes. There were red spots on the other’s tunic and the Jedi Master did not have to guess what it was. What caught his attention and therefore made him stop dead in his tracks, was the ginger coloured hair of the male being on the ground.

“Obi-Wan,” he breathed out and before he even registered what was happening, he had already reached the boy’s side.

 

**Shadow:**

“I can feel your excitement, my apprentice,” Dooku said aloud, after they had been walking side by side for a few silent minutes.

“I am just eager to prove to you, how much I have learned,” the lie came easily. In truth Obi-Wan was more excited about what he was about to do with Sidious’ blessing.

“I am glad to hear it, but make sure to keep it at bay. I don’t want you to get distracted,” the older male exhorted.

“Don’t worry about me Master, there is absolutely no reason for it.”

“If you say so,” apparently the older Sith had not heard the mocking tone in his voice, when Obi-Wan had said ‘Master’. It made the ginger haired teenager huff mentally. And he had thought Dooku was a great teacher, how wrong he had been. Sidious would be much better, Sidious would not hold him back, would not replace him for somebody like Qui-Gon Jinn.

 

They waited at the edge of a round place, Obi-Wan guessed that this was supposed to be the market. Most of the stands were empty however and it looked abandoned in general. Now it became clear why the people were hungry and begging, they had nothing, no money and no resources. If the planet would be located closer to Coruscant and therefore still under the senate, the people would be helped. Out here, nobody cared for them and that was unlikely to change any time soon, or any time at all.

 

Obi-Wan cleared his head from those thoughts, it wouldn’t do him any good to get distracted. Instead he pulled the hood of his new robe up, so that his face was concealed and protected from the sand at the same time.

Then he saw him, a looming figure appearing at the horizon. It was clear who this person was, the tall form and the flying hair in the wind held no room for doubt. For a moment the ginger haired Sith felt something akin to joy, but it was quickly drowned by a familiar bad feeling. There was something at the edge of his awareness and he quickly divided his focus in two.

“Master Dooku?” Qui-Gon’s deep baritone voice cut through the silence. “I didn’t know you were here,” his gaze wandered to the smaller figure, “and I didn’t know you had a new Padawan.”

“Don’t be silly Qui-Gon,” the rest was not heard by the ginger haired teenager. He had finally located the presence he had previously felt. It was sluggishly hidden, at least in his opinion. Or perhaps his extra and secret training with Sidious had paid off, because the two older men seemed oblivious to it. Obi-Wan however knew this presence almost as well as Qui-Gon’s or even Dooku’s.

“Xanatos,” he mumbled so that only Dooku could hear him.

The older Sith gave him a look and then nodded. Obi-Wan understood and he started to retreat. All the way, he felt midnight blue eyes on his back, but he ignored it. His eyes were on something else, or rather, on someone else.

He would have laughed at the miserable attempt of the raven haired male to hide himself, but it would have blown his cover. Obi-Wan was distantly aware of the conversation between the Jedi and his soon to be ex-Master.

“Xani,” he called in a sing-sung voice, “Come out, come out to wherever you are. Come out, come out to play.”


	15. Deception

**Light:**

Qui-Gon didn’t dare to touch the young and hurt body right in front of him. Was this truly his precious Padawan? And what in the name of the Force had happened to him?

In the end the Jedi Master swallowed his fear and the ping in his heart and gently shook the teenager’s shoulder.

“Obi-Wan, wake up Padawan,” he begged. A moment later he thanked and praised the Force, when his boy groaned – obviously in pain – and when his eye lids began to tremble, before the world’s most beautiful blue-green eyes opened.

“Ma... Master?” the younger male asked, squinting against the light.

“I’m here young one, don’t worry,” he hesitated a moment, but then he moved the younger male onto his back. Obi-Wan gave a sharp cry of pain and the Master flinched. “Forgive me Padawan.”

A large hand cupped bruised features. The other’s eyes were tightly closed and his breathing a little bit too fast. Something was not right though. The Force was in uproar and when a soothing thumb wiped away the stains of tears from the Padawan’s face, they came away more than wet. Surprise coloured the bearded male’s features, when the ‘bruise’ was partly wiped away from this single movement. The older Jedi frowned, this was no real bruise, this was paint.

“What is the meaning of this?”

 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan had registered the movement of the raven haired Sith. His Master had deemed it time to make a move. The ginger haired male slightly smirked to himself, he was ready.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded stern and disapproving, “what is going on?”

Blue-green eyes looked bored up at him and then a voice behind the tall Jedi Master spoke up, “In two plain words,” the sound of a lightsaber being activated could be heard and mere seconds later, Qui-Gon found an all too familiar blade at this throat, “Your imprisonment.”

Obi-Wan suddenly rolled out of the tall male’s grip and straightened up. He too had pulled out his lightsaber and held it in a reversed grip. Midnight blue eyes looked at the ginger haired male in shock and betrayal, there was a hint of silent pleads in their depts.

“Surrender,” Xanatos said aloud and Obi-Wan held out his hand, awaiting the green lightsaber his former Master always carried.

A moment nothing happened. Then, ever so slowly, a large hand grabbed the hilt of his saber and Qui-Gon threw it at his (former?) Padawan, who caught it lazily in his free hand.

“This was easier than expected,” Obi-Wan stated boldly.

“Indeed, my apprentice,” the smile was evident, even in his smug voice. Qui-Gon’s hands clenched to fists at his side, before Obi-Wan grabbed them to bind them. A Force collar was placed around the disturbed Jedi’s neck and he was cut from the Force, with no way of escaping his current situation. Not that he wanted to. He was still in shock, for Qui-Gon could not quite comprehend what was going on. Why had Obi-Wan lied to him, why had he done this and why was he working with Xanatos? It didn’t make sense, nothing did. But the question that bothered the tall Jedi the most was a different one. What had happened to his bright Padawan?

 

**Shadow:**

Xanatos reacted instantly, he had always been a coward. Instead of fighting him like a real man, like a real Sith, the raven haired male ran around him, still out of the talking men’s view. His goal was clear to the ginger haired Sith and he allowed the man to pass. Dooku would sense him, he had no doubt. But perhaps Xanatos COULD prove to be useful to him, at least if he was able to distract the grey haired man long enough for Obi-Wan to strike.

The young Sith grinned almost madly, this was going to be so much fun, he could feel it.

 

As calculated, Xanatos activated his blade and literally jumped at the higher ranked Sith. Dooku looked nonchalant at his new opponent, he only sent Obi-Wan, who was slowly trotting back to his ‘Master’s’ side, a disapproving and disappointed look. Obi-Wan returned it with a smirk, which the older male sadly did not catch.

Meanwhile another green blade sprung to live, Qui-Gon was about to join the fight and to aid his old Master, Obi-Wan could not allow this. He quickened his steps, activated his own blade and threw himself in the Jedi’s path. Qui-Gon had to strop mid-step and he almost stumbled and fell, hadn’t it been for the young Sith’s force push. The tall male was thrown a few feet away from the battle and the teenager finally joined it.

At first he fought on Dooku’s side, or at least he pretended to. He changed forms a few times, not only to irritate the raven haired male, but also his soon to be ex-Master. It worked. The young Sith had to dodge a kick to his face, which was followed by the blade of a lightsaber, which he could only dodge by doing a backward roll, followed by a handstand and then he was standing on his two feet again. Unfortunately, his hood had moved during his acrobatic act and his face was revealed.

“Padawan,” the surprised gasp came from Qui-Gon and it distracted the raven haired duellist for a few seconds. Those few seconds were enough for the grey-haired man to disarm his opponent and have him on the ground, defenceless.

“Xanatos du’Crion, for your crimes against the Republic, you shall be taken under custody,” Dooku spoke up in his usual mighty politician voice, at least that is what Obi-Wan called it. “You have the right to,” Dooku came no further, because he was interrupted by a loud pained gasp and then a shaky intake of breath.

Obi-Wan took two steps back and the grey haired Sith turned to him with eyes wide in shock. There was pain in his wrinkled features and he desperately clutched the wound in his abandon, before he fell onto his knees into the sand. He was not the only man surprised, the Jedi could just watch in shock as well.

“How dare you?” Dooku hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes shone with anger.

Obi-Wan’s grip on his lightsaber was reversed, the blue blade rested against the older male’s throat. “Greetings from Sidious,” he mumbled so that Qui-Gon would not hear him and then he swung, effortlessly beheading the man kneeling before him. Then he turned slightly and threw his lightsaber, it embedded itself in the retreating back of Xanatos, who had tried to flee in the commotion. He was dead, before his body hit the ground.

With the aid of the Force did Obi-Wan call his saber back into his hand and only when he made sure that his golden eyes were hidden and that his mask was back on, did he turn around to face the Jedi.


	16. Emotions, no peace

**Light:**

“Good, good,” Sidious sick voice praised, his cold gold eyes resting on the Jedi, who had been thrown at his feet. Midnight blue eyes did not show any fear, when he returned the evil and amused glance defiantly. “Well done, my apprentices.” Obi-Wan and Xanatos bowed.

Dooku and his monster of an apprentice chose exactly this moment to enter the room. The older intruder stopped briefly, when his eyes caught sight of the captured Jedi, Maul gazed at the bearded male hungrily.

“We have done as you have told us, my Lord,” Dooku bowed as well, only the Zabrak did not show his respect. His attention was on the Jedi and there was lust and desire in his gaze, it was almost frightening.

Sidious nodded satisfied, “Maul,” that caught the Zabrak’s attention, “would you show our unexpected guest, our hospitality?” The way the red and black Zabrak’s expression turned into an ugly grin, sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine and when the almost unnoticeable tremble in Xanatos was any indicator, than he was not the only one.

“With pleasure,” a flicker of fear passed the Jedi’s features. Obi-Wan was sure that he was the only one, who had seen it, except Xanatos that is.

With that the Zabrak grabbed the taller male and literally dragged him behind him, the remaining people were excused then.

 

Dooku soon returned to his quarters, but not before nodding towards Xanatos and Obi-Wan. He had been surprised about their success, that much was clear. And he was also man enough to acknowledge the success.

“What is Maul going to do with Jinn?” Obi-Wan asked aloud.

Xanatos looked at him briefly, “I don’t know, but,” before he could finish his sentence, a loud scream tore through the building. Maul’s quarters were close and the two men did not have to guess that Qui-Gon had been brought there.

“Was that,” Obi-Wan’s voice shook a little, but he did not care.

His companion was not faring better. His gaze looked in the direction, from where the terrible sound had come from. “Yes,” he whispered, then shook his head and quickly turned the other way. Confused, Obi-Wan followed him. He had to run to keep up with the older male.

They only stopped, when they had reached the door to Dooku’s chambers. Even here the pained screams could be heard, but they were already much quieter. Xanatos literally hammered against the door and only a moment later, did an irritated Dooku open.

“Forgive me my intrusion Master, but I wondered if you would allow my apprentice entrance... the screams are very loud where our rooms are.”

Dooku looked them both over, his face also held an unreadable expression. “Come in, both of you,” with that he stepped aside and allowed them entrance.

 

The three males sat a little awkwardly on the black leather couches of Dooku’s living room. Everything in the quarters looked expensive and valuable. Obi-Wan was almost afraid to touch something.

“This is not what I wanted,” he said without even realizing it. Two set of eyes rested on him.

“Neither I,” Xanatos was the first to speak up again and he caught the Padawan’s attention, who blushed at his break in control.

“Nor I,” Dooku admitted. He looked troubled too, it was clear that he did want the torture to end as well.

Blue-green eyes looked between the two older males. In this moment, he realized something. The three of them were quite different, yet there was something that connected them together, that pushed their darkness away from all their hearts, it was Qui-Gon Jinn.

“We can’t allow this to continue,” Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach, when another pained cry could be heard.

“He has gone too far,” it was clear, to whom Xanatos was referring.

“Maul is a monster and Sidious should never have kept him,” Dooku cut in. “Look or rather hear, what he is already capable of. Imagine how he will be, when he is crafted to Sidious’ pervert wishes.” Obi-Wan shuddered.

“Could it be,” the ginger haired male said slowly, “that this is all a big mistake?”

“You mean joining the dark side?” Xanatos chuckled, but without any joy, “Of course it is.” That surprised the two other males in the room.

“You,” Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat, “you don’t want to use the dark side anymore?”  
“No... I don’t know what changed though.”

“I think I know the answer to that,” the grey haired Master spoke up. Two pairs of eyes settled on him, but he just waved his hand at the youngest in their midst. “The darkness can only be destroyed by light.”

“Of course,” Xanatos spoke up again, “we were all so blind.”

“What are you talking about?” the ginger haired teenager wanted to know.

“We are talking about you, Obi-Wan,” he pushed a few strands of black hair out of his face, “I think the time you spent with us... might have influenced us more than the other way around. We think that your unwavering bright presence might have driven the dark fog in our minds away.” Dooku nodded at that.  
Another moment of silence passed between the three males, in which they all pondered about the newest revelation. Then, “What are we to do about Sidious and Maul then?”

 

**Shadow:**

“Master,” the fallen Jedi made sure that his voice sounded worried and apologetic. He let himself slide to his knees and he bowed his head. “Forgive me.”

“For what?” the man’s voice was unfamiliar cold. “For killing two beings, one of them my former Master, the other my former Padawan, or should I forgive you for betraying and lying to me? Or perhaps you are asking forgiveness for falling to the dark side? Tell me, which one is it?” The usually composed Jedi Master was angry.

“Forgive me for not fighting more against the Council, for succumbing to their wishes and Orders,” that made the long haired man take a surprised step back. His lightsaber was still activated, but the angry and distrustful expression had turned to shock.

“What do you mean?”

“I am referring to my mission, Master.”  
“There is no mission!” thundered the older male.

Tortured blue-green eyes looked finally up, “There was, there IS. It is a secret mission,” he looked at his hands, which were resting in his lap. “I was supposed to infiltrate the Sith in order to find their leader and to sent the information to the Council. Just, things got quickly out of hand and unexpected enemies arrived. I wouldn’t have killed them, if they had not been too deeply anchored in the dark, you have to believe me!”

“I don't know if I can,” the words would have hurt Obi-Wan, where he still the stupid little Padawan, but since he pretended to be, he pretended to be hurt by those words too.

“I understand,” he mumbled, he bowed his head again.

Neither male said another word for the next few minutes. It was clear that Qui-Gon was thinking about his next steps. He was unsure, that much was palpable in the Force. He was afraid that Obi-Wan had become just like Xanatos, but the ginger haired teen had not become like the dead raven haired Sith, he was better. Or worse, depending on your point of view.

“And I will surrender to you, so that you and the Council may judge me and my actions.” That certainly took the Jedi by surprise.

The bearded man slowly stepped forward. Obi-Wan stayed where he was, not moving a single muscle. He didn't want to scare his former Master and perhaps future student away, at least not yet.

“I believe in second chances,” Qui-Gon eventually said. He was standing directly in front of the kneeling figure, who only tilted his head enough, so that he could look at the dark brown boots right in front of him.

“I already had mine… and look where it got me,” he sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

“It left you in a… bad situation,” the Jedi admitted and Obi-Wan knew that he was nodding his head, “You were ordered by the Council to accomplish this mission, you said. There you have it. Your desire to prove your worth has brought you in this situation, it was undoubtedly the fear of being casted aside that allowed the darkness to take hold in the first place. Therefore I will do the only logical thing,” he stopped talking and moved so fast that Obi-Wan could not have reacted, even if he had wanted to. Before he knew it, he found himself in a tight embrace of the older male, his head pressed against the other's shoulder. It was surprisingly comforting. Perhaps this was truly what he had missed… but being with the dark side gave you the ability to take whatever you wanted.

The ginger haired male hid his evil grin in the other's chest and his hands fisted in his beige tunic. “I am terrible sorry Master,” he 'cried' against the older man.

“It is me, who is sorry my Padawan. I should have seen your fears and I should have conquered them with trust and perhaps even with love,” he hesitated, “I promise that from this point on, I will never abandon you ever again.”

“Truly?” things were working better than Obi-Wan had expected. Oh, how love could blind people.

“Truly dear one,” the arms around him tightened.

The teenager pulled finally away, pretending to wipe away a few fake tears. He looked up and found himself gazing right into midnight blue eyes that held so much love and hope that it was truly disgusting to the young Sith. One would think that Qui-Gon had learned after Xanatos, but apparently this was not the case. Some people simply did not learn from their mistakes and some people were meant for more than the bright life of a Jedi.

“Master,” the teenager exclaimed, “the Sith Lord.”

Qui-Gon looked confused and perhaps a bit surprised at the unexpected outburst from his Padawan. “What about him?”

“He is still here… I can still feel his presence. If we hurry...” he let the sentence trail off.

Qui-Gon looked at the dead bodies on the sandy ground with a big frown on his features. Then his eyes turned back to Obi-Wan, who was getting up from his kneeling position. He offered the older male a hand. Hesitantly a large calloused hand, took a much younger one.

“Very well Padawan, if you are sure that we can face him and if you are sure that this is indeed a good idea,” he took a deep breath through his nose, “I trust you.”

Obi-Wan tightened his hold on his future student's hand, “And I trust you.” He did indeed trust him, he trusted him to fall prey to his scheming that is.

 


	17. Catch and release

**Light:**

A plan, granted it was not really a good one, was formed between the three unlikely allies. It didn't matter how different their views and opinions were, in this moment, their hearts and minds worked as one. They had one common goal and they were determined to achieve it, no matter the costs.

“Is everything settled then?” Dooku asked one last time. They could not allow a single mistake to happen if their plan was supposed to work, and if they all wanted to survive.

“Yes Master,” Xanatos said. It was almost terrifying, how quickly he had come to accept Dooku as his elder and therefore superior.

Obi-Wan only nodded. He was already too focused on the task at hand, to properly answer. It didn't matter though, both Dooku and Xanatos understood him nevertheless.

 

As discussed, did Dooku demand entrance into the quarters of his charge. It was clear that Maul was not really happy about the interruption. Meanwhile Xanatos and Obi-Wan waited a few moments behind a corner; Dooku had left the door ajar, just a slit, but still enough. On silent and stealthy feet, did they move through the entrance and hid in the shadows. The latter turned out to be easier than thought, for Maul's rooms were almost completely dark. The only light came from a room opposite of his bedroom. It was clear where Qui-Gon was held.

Dooku left again. Obi-Wan and Xanatos remained, unseen and undetected. Maul was too focused on his helpless pray. It sickened both males, especially since they could hear the pained groans and moans from the long haired Jedi a lot clearer and better from their current position. But they had to wait full ten minutes, until they could be sure that Dooku was back within Sidious company. This way the grey haired man would not be held responsible and he could still help from within, should the need arise.

 

Ten minutes had finally passed. Blue-green eyes looked up, into a serious face. Xanatos nodded and together, they moved. Obi-Wan was the first to enter the room. He did not look in his Master's direction, which was probably a good thing. Instead he began attacking the black and red tattooed Zabrak. Maul was quite surprised from the attack, so surprised that he reacted too late when Xanatos made his appearance and knocked him out. They did not place a Force collar around his neck quite yet, otherwise Sidious would immediately knew of their plan. Still, Xanatos had them ready at his belt.

Obi-Wan did not spare the monster at his feet any mind. Instead he walked, with his lightsaber still activated and shimmering in the dark, towards the tied man.

Qui-Gon looked terrible. There was so much blood and there were already bruises forming on his body. His limbs trembled and flinched involuntary. It was clear that he was also tortured by lightning and not only with tools. It had undoubtedly be cruel and since the man had no access to the Force, Qui-Gon could not even have released some of the pain and fear into the Force.

Midnight blue eyes settled on the approaching teenager. “Are you,” his voice was raw from the screaming, “are you here… to finish it?” There was no hope in his voice, his eyes spoke of emotional pain – undoubtedly fuelled by Maul and mental invasion – betrayal and a deep sadness.

“No, I am here to do what is right,” Obi-Wan answered. Qui-Gon flinched when a blue blade was swung, the more surprised he was, when the Force suppressing cuffs came off. He was beyond shock however, when Xanatos helped him in an upright position and offered him water, from which he had taken a sip previously, just to make the Jedi see that it was not poisoned.

“What-” Qui-Gon wanted to know.

“Later,” the two younger males said in unison. They exchanged a brief glance. It was clear that Obi-Wan was to take Maul and that Xanatos would carry his former Master. Obi-Wan just prayed that everything would go according to plan, but when did it ever?

 

**Shadow:**

Slowly the former Jedi Padawan and his ever loyal companion walked through the corridors of the large building, where Sidious was already waiting impatiently. Obi-Wan could feel that through the darkness that invaded the place.

Qui-Gon looked a little too pale, probably because of all the darkness, but it did not affect Obi-Wan anymore, at least not in this manner. It fuelled his desire instead.

“Are you alright?” he asked seemingly worried.

“I will manage,” replied the Jedi. It was clear that he was not, which is why the young Sith shielded him at least somewhat. It earned him a surprised, but also acknowledging look, but nothing was said. That was alright with the teenager, he just did not want to have to carry the taller man to Sidious. That was too much work for his liking.

“You should not lie, not in a place like this,” Obi-Wan chided, his voice was deadly serious.

“You are right Obi-Wan, forgive me for my tardiness.”

The younger male lightly shook his head, “You just want to protect me,” the small smile on his features did convince Qui-Gon.

“That I want indeed.”

“I am very grateful for that,” if Qui-Gon noticed the lack of use of his title, then he did not mention it.

“It is as much my duty as it is my pleasure, young one.” And with that the brief dialogue was over. That was alright for the young Sith.

 

Sidious was seated behind his desk, when his newest apprentice and the Jedi Master entered. He pretended not to notice them or their raised lightsabers whatsoever and he simply finished writing the last sentence on his datapad, before slowly putting it away. Only then did he look up. Qui-Gon instinctively took a large step back, Obi-Wan remained where he was.

Golden eyes met blue-green ones and in a single second, a whole conversation was traded between them. Sidious understood that Obi-Wan was already playing with the other's mind, he had from the point of the Jedi's appearance. Qui-Gon Jinn was already heavily influenced by his former apprentice and he didn't even notice. The shields around his mind felt natural and up until now, the young Sith had taken the other's love and used it for his purposes. Also Sidious understood that Obi-Wan asked for his help. Little did he know that he too was now part of a much bigger scheme.

 

Slowly did the Sith Lord rise from the comfortable red cushioned chair he had been sitting on. “Welcome Master Jedi, how nice of you to join us,” he mocked.

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed, “Senator Palpatine… I had not expected you here,” there was not even the briefest flicker of fear in his voice. Obi-Wan had to admit that he was impressed by this.

The Sith Lord chuckled, “I see that you know me, but I fear that you have me at a disadvantage, for I do not know your name.”

The grip on the green lightsaber tightened. “I wonder, what did you do to achieve the rank as a Sith Lord?” The Jedi always spoke of two Sith, a Master and an apprentice, not more and not less. Qui-Gon was obviously trying to figure out if he was dealing with either of them, or if Sidious was just a mindless little pawn like Dooku and Xanatos had been.

“Pretty much the same as our young friend did,” his ugly yellow eyes shone almost madly in the dim room. Obi-Wan huffed almost inaudible, when blue eyes briefly flickered to him.

“I do not know what you are referring to,” they would never know if he wanted to say anything else, because Obi-Wan chose exactly this moment, to step forward with his weapon lowered. He turned to face his former Master, with a wicked grin and golden eyes, while Sidious laid one of his hands on the teenager's shoulders.

“Well done, Darth Vertigo,” the Sith title was knew to Obi-Wan's ears, but he liked it. It gave him a certain superiority.

Obi-Wan couldn't tell, if Qui-Gon was in denial or simple in shock, but the result stayed the same. The Jedi Master was not moving, except the rhythmic breathing of his chest. It amused the young Sith greatly, to see the once so proud and untouchable man, this defeated right in front of him.

 

Sidious raised his free hand and the darkness around him shifted. “Very well done indeed,” and with that he made sure that he and his new apprentice were the last thing Qui-Gon Jinn saw, before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

 


	18. Consequences

**Light:**

It was one hell of an effort to bring Qui-Gon and Maul to one of the few transportation vehicles on the whole planet that could actually travel through space and with hyperspeed. Laughable really, but not changeable. The main problems however, were the senators and other inhabitants of the building. Xanatos and Obi-Wan had to pretend as if this was completely normal that other beings were carried through the corridors on a daily basis. The further they got, the more confident and sure they became and the more the people believed their ridiculous act. Quite astonishing, at least in Obi-Wan's eyes.

“Almost there,” Xanatos gritted out between clenched teeth. His robes were bloody now too. Qui-Gon had his eyes closed, but he was conscious and very much aware of his current situation. He would not simply fall asleep or unconscious, not when he thought that he was in such a bad and threatening situation.

“Good,” Obi-Wan replied, more out of instinct, than anything else. Maul seemed to get heavier on his back with every step he took and somehow the ginger haired male had the feeling that his black and red friend would not be asleep for much longer.

 

Only when they were on the ship, with the landing ramp pulled up and already halfway from the planet, did the two young Force users allow themselves to take a deep breath. Then they immediately cuffed the Zabrak, making sure that he could not use the Force and that he could not get out of his bindings. Meanwhile they had also put Qui-Gon in the ship's small rest room. Obi-Wan was already looking for a first aid kit, while Xanatos took one last look at the instruments in the cockpit.

“Everything is as it should be,” he informed Obi-Wan.

“Not everything,” the teenager disagreed, but did not elaborate any further.

Xanatos did not ask, “I take care of the ship, will you look after Qui-Gon... and Maul?”

Obi-Wan simply nodded his head, he had found a first aid kit and had already opened it, to look at its content. He knew more than enough about the treatment of injuries and sicknesses, not only from lessons in the temple, but from firsthand experience. They had not been pleasant, none at all.

“Do you think Dooku will be alright?” the ginger haired male asked, before his elder vanished into the cockpit.

Xanatos sighed, “I don’t know. But Dooku has survived a lot of things... If there is somebody who can fool a Sith Lord, then it is him.”

“And afterwards, I mean, will he return to the temple and just... confess?”

“Again, I don’t know. I don’t even know what I will do... I just know that I will support you, whatever you may choose as your path.”  
“I choose the light... I choose Qui-Gon,” he did not need to think twice about his answer, “at least I will, if he wants me back.”

“He will,” the raven haired man chuckled, “Believe me. He adores you, even more so, than he ever did me. He will take you back.” With that the fallen Jedi turned back to go into the cockpit, to make sure that their ship was still on course. Obi-Wan however turned to walk back to the injured Jedi’s side.

 

His every move was carefully watched through half lidded eyes. Obi-Wan did not allow himself to be overly bothered by it however. His intentions were pure, he just wanted to treat the many wounds and marks on his TRUE Master’s body. It DID hurt that there was a great possibility that he had forever lost the trust the man once held for him, right along the love and openness. It was a great price to pay for something that appeared so small, like a mere Sith Lord. But was Sidious truly, a mere Sith Lord that is? It didn’t matter now. What did Qui-Gon always say?

“Stay in the here and now, where your focus belongs,” he silently thought to himself.

A moment of silence passed, to Obi-Wan it was quite uncomfortable. So he spoke up, “Do you want something to eat?” he refrained from saying ‘Master’, because he did not know how the longs haired male would react. 

“Yes,” the answer surprised the (former?) Padawan, but he did not show it. Instead he set out to search for something more or less consumable. Thankfully cooking something eatable from scraps was Qui-Gon’s speciality and therefore Obi-Wan had learned that too.

In the end he had managed to create an indefinable mush that tasted sickly sweet. It would have to do. Qui-Gon was too weak – also his limbs were still trembling a little – to hold the bowl, let alone the spoon, so it was the ginger haired teenager’s job to feed him.

Obi-Wan held the spoon to the other’s lips and after a hesitant moment, the man complied and opened up. The teenager slid it in and then turned the spoon, so that the greyish-pink mush stayed in the Jedi’s mouth. A little bit of it came out again and Obi-Wan quickly wiped it away from the man’s moustache, before giving him a second spoon. The same procedure was repeated until the Jedi did not want anymore. Obi-Wan gave him water then.

It was clear that Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to sleep, but instead of closing his eyes, they followed Obi-Wan’s every movement. It unsettled the younger male, but he could not blame his companion. In all honesty, he would not sleep either, not with a possible enemy right beside him and with no one to trust.

The ginger haired male sighed, this was going to be a long trip back to the temple.

 

 

**Shadow:**

When Qui-Gon awoke again, he found himself in a small dark cell. His whole body ached and he wondered what Sidious had done to him. Then again, he did not really want to know after all. All he needed to know was, that his nerves felt like they were on fire and his head hurt as if a bantha had jumped repeatedly on it.

The first thing he did, was getting into a sitting position. His eyes were still closed, it helped him focus and kept the headache at bay at least a little bit. While he moved, he heard and felt chains rattling and he knew that he was chained to the wall and the floor like an animal. At least there were no Force suppressing cuffs around him, apparently Sidious had deemed it unnecessarily. And it was, for he found himself unable to open the chains around his wrists with the aid of the Force. Apparently they were either tainted by the dark side or made of a rare material that did not react to the Force. Either way, he was trapped and pretty much helpless. Not something he overly enjoyed, especially not in the fangs of a deadly and evil foe.

The Jedi clenched his hands into tight fists and he grimaced. And to think that his precious Obi-Wan, the light of his life, had fallen. Like Xanatos... no, Qui-Gon shook his head. Xanatos and Obi-Wan were nothing alike. They never had been. Xanatos had always been greedy and proud and arrogant. Obi-Wan had always been insecure, almost shy and extremely stubborn and persistent. Still, the Master wondered. Why had his Padawan fallen? What had he done wrong? Surely the blame had to rest with him, since two of his apprentices had fallen and in all honesty, Feemor did not count as his own Padawan, because the blond had only become Qui-Gon’s Padawan after his first Master had died. Qui-Gon had only trained Feemor a few years, but with Xanatos and Obi-Wan it had been different. He had loved the former too much and he had loved the latter not enough. Quite ironic, really. A shaky breath escaped his lungs. This was not the time to fall into self blame and depression. He had to find a way to get out of here so that he could tell the Council everything... or at least ALMOST everything. Of course he would try anything to protect Obi-Wan from being imprisonment for the rest of his hopefully still long life. The boy was like a son to him, of course he would try to help him. And perhaps there was even hope for the ginger haired teenager, though something in the back of the long haired male’s mind said the complete opposite.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts, when suddenly the door to his cell opened. Light purred into the small room and the Jedi had to close his eyes against it. The headache was intensifying greatly, but thankfully, the door was mostly closed agsinso that only a little bit of the light shone into the cell. After a few seconds in which midnight blue eyes had gotten used to the new brightness, Qui-Gon was able to make out the form of his visitor.

“Hello there,” an all too familiar accented voice said. “I see that you are awake, good. I brought food, Sidious wanted to starve you a little, but decided against it. Though I doubt that this stuff is much better...” He shrugged and there was a broad grin on his young features.

“Sidious? You mean your new Master?” Qui-Gon spat right back. He had not meditated and released his pent up emotions into the Force yet, which meant that he was not even close to balance and serenity right now.

“Make no mistake,” his voice was dead serious, “Sidious is not my Master. He never was and he never will. Actually, not one of THEM ever was.” He did not need to elaborate who he meant with ‘them’.

“Oh?” he raised one of his eyebrows.

Obi-Wan hummed and sat cross legged down, right in front of him. He put the two bowls he had brought onto the ground, carefully not to spill anything. Qui-Gon ignored them and their content for now. “You are the only one, who can say that he wears that title. Or better, who WORE that title.”

“Well, apparently I was not a good one,” he barely managed to keep the grief and the hurt out of his voice. It would do him no good to show a dark side user – even though it was Obi-Wan – his weaknesses, they would just be used against him. Then again, Obi-Wan probably knew nevertheless.

“Aw, you are not giving yourself enough credit. Without your lessons, I wouldn’t be right here on this spot now. You made me see how corrupt and inefficient the Jedi Order and the Council is. It just took someone like Sidious to make me connect the pieces.” There was a brief pause. “The Jedi are weak Qui-Gon, they are puppets of the Senate. You know this,” his eyes flashed golden, “All their ideals are a lie. Their Code is foolish and wrong. ‘There is no emotion, there is peace.’ It is not possible for a being NOT to have emotions. There are many other reasons, but I think you understand.”  
“And what would you suggest? The old Code perhaps? ‘Emotions, yet peace’.” Qui-Gon suggested.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion.”

He knew that his face was showing his doubt. He shook his head, “Only a fool would think so.”

“Qui-Gon,” his stern voice held no room for argument, “we are not made for peace. There will NEVER be peace in the whole galaxy. And again, you know that.”

“Because there are people like Sidious, people who follow the dark. This is not you Padawan! Snap out of it!” Qui-Gon’s voice had gotten louder.

“I do not have to snap out of anything, I am already free,” the ginger haired male said.

The older male blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan huffed in amusement. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion,” he repeated, “Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.” He was reciting the Sith Code, Qui-Gon realized.

The Jedi Master hated to admit it, but the words had a certain appeal to them. Not that he would openly tell that to Obi-Wan, not when his Padawan was in such a state.

“Perhaps you need time to comprehend this. I will leave you now, but I will come back. I hope you have found the truth in my words by then.” With that, the young male stood up and vanished, closing the door behind him and Qui-Gon was once again left in complete darkness.

 


	19. Frenemies

**Light:**

He had checked Maul’s bindings for at least the sixth time now, and they still were like they were supposed to. Not that the unconscious Zabrak – they had decided to keep him drugged, just in case – could have done much with, or without the bindings, but still. It gave Obi-Wan something to do and he did not have to look at the tortured Jedi in the room then. Granted, he still felt the icy blue eyes glaring at his back, but he did not have to look into them. Obi-Wan was not sure, if he could have handled that.

 

“I believe,” a deep baritone voice spoke up, while the ginger haired teenager was checking the chains for the seventh time, “that they will hold.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and grimaced. The older man was right and he would be a dumb fool, not to realize that. It was just a pity that he had nothing to do and therefore no excuse anymore.  
“Yes,” he said slowly, “I know.” He turned around, gaze resting on the floor, not on the Jedi Master, who sat on his makeshift bed.

Some of his strength had already returned, thanks to the terrible, yet healthy mush he had eaten earlier, as well as his good connection with the Force. The treatment he had gotten from the boy across from him might have helped as well.

“You betrayed me,” Qui-Gon stated without any emotion in his voice. His eyes were steely and his face was set in an emotionless mask. His outward appearance revealed nothing and since he and Obi-Wan did not share a bond anymore, he was a closed book to the teenager.

“Yes,” barely above a whisper, but still audible in the otherwise silent room.

“You turned your back to the Order, the light side, the Code and me... again.” The last word made the ginger haired male flinch. Of course Melida/Daan would come up again. He should have expected it.

He could only nod, his voice would not work. His brain would not have come up with an adequate answer anyway.

“What do you have to say to this?” but apparently Qui-Gon wanted for him to speak.

A moment passed between them, “I don’t know.” It was the truth. He really did not know what to say. There was no excuse for what he had done, he had no reason for doing it, other than his foolishness and he did not deserve forgiveness, so he did not ask for it. What else could he say?

Obi-Wan knew that the other’s eyes were narrowing dangerously, he could feel the shift in the other’s Force presence. Qui-Gon was angry and that was not good, not good at all.

“Say something,” demanded, no ORDERED the older man.

“I don’t know,” cried Obi-Wan. Why couldn’t Qui-Gon understand?

“Tell me,” the Jedi Master was yelling know. He had only yelled ones at Obi-Wan, in his entire time as the man’s apprentice, and it had been after Obi-Wan had almost got himself killed because of a reckless and thoughtless act on his part.

“I don’t know,” he sobbed and finally looked up into burning midnight blue eyes. There was no hate, no grief, no self-pity, just anger. Pure and raging anger and most of it, was directed at Obi-Wan. At least it felt to the young teenager like it was.

Unbidden tears were streaming down Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He was too weak to will them to stop flowing. “I don’t know,” he repeated, much quieter this time, “what to say.” He bowed forward again, he was feeling very sick all of a sudden. His arms wrapped protectively over his stomach.

The Jedi Master regarded the clearly distraught boy for a few moments. Anger was not the right approach, he realized. He had just made it worse. He sighed mentally. When the boy did not know what to say, he would give him a few ideas.

“Why don’t you ask for forgiveness, then?”

Obi-Wan did not look up. “I don’t deserve it.”

“You could apologize, try to make amends with me,” he continued.

“There is no excuse,” his voice was trembling, just like the rest of his young body.

“Then tell me, why you abandoned everything? Why you just threw your future and your consciousness away.”

“I was weak... I AM weak,” he did not elaborate, not that Qui-Gon had expected him to.

“When you’ve got nothing more to say... then just deceive me, pretend to be the perfect Padawan again. Pretend as if nothing has happened and return to me.” His voice had shivered at the end, but he was sure that the teenager had not noticed.

“I can’t.”

Qui-Gon nodded, though the younger male could not see it. There was no going back now, no matter how much they wished it. They had both made decisions and now they had to face the consequences. Yet Qui-Gon was not willing to pay them. He didn’t WANT to pay them. He had already paid for so much in his life. Why could things not go smoothly, like they were supposed to, just ones in his life? Why had the Council send Obi-Wan on this mission? Why did the Force hate him so much?

“We should learn from our mistakes,” he said aloud.

“And what ARE we supposed to learn from THIS?” the question was innocent enough, but tinted with bitterness.

Qui-Gon took a moment to answer. “Well... I can only speak for myself, but I have learned that I won’t allow the Council anywhere near my Padawan ever again.”

Surprised blue-grey eyes looked at him. The Jedi Master could detect exhaustion in their depths. After a moment of hesitation, he spoke up as well, “I have learned that... that I am not fit to be a Jedi. I’ve learned that I only keep hurting everybody close to me.”

Something inside the tall man broke at the revelation. Those thoughts, those feelings did not solemnly come from this... mission. He guessed that they were strengthened by the time spent in darkness, that they were most likely the weakness the dark side had used to take advantage of Obi-Wan. But what exactly did it mean for him? Obviously he had not felt when those emotions had grown inside the teenager. They had taken root, without him noticing.

A humourless chuckle escaped the bearded man. “Yoda was right, we truly are the perfect pair. A Jedi Master, who keeps failing every apprentice he takes and a Padawan that aged out.”

“Indeed,” a heavy sigh escaped Obi-Wan. A tiny spark of selfish hope started to burn through the dark cloud of depressing emotions. Would Qui-Gon not abandon him in the end?

“Of course I won’t,” he sounded scandalized and Obi-Wan had not even realized that that last thought had escaped his tight shields. Actually, he had unconsciously lowered some of his shields and therefore projected this thought.

“You should,” he said bitterly and turned his head away.

“I am lucky that this is not for you to decide then,” there was even a joking hint in his voice. “Padawan...”

 

* * *

 

 

**Shadow:**

It was the same routine every day. The door to the cell would be opened, Obi-Wan would bring him food, they would talk and then the younger male would take his leave again. Qui-Gon was beginning to lose track of the time. It was not a good sign.

Also the darkness seemed to get deeper and well, more dark, with every passing visit. Qui-Gon knew that it was trying to influence him, but he was still fighting. Little did he know that a certain ginger haired male had already planted the seed of darkness deep in his mind and while the Jedi defended himself against the darkness from outside, the darkness that was already inside of him, could grow undetected.

“Hello there, how is my favourite Jedi Master and prisoner today?” this was more or less the standard question Obi-Wan would ask whenever he entered the small room. Today he decided to sit right in front of Qui-Gon again. This seemed to be a longer stay.

“I would have guessed that I am your only prisoner,” the long haired male replied, before digging into the offered food.

“Everyone is a prisoner of his own mind.” That was awfully poetic and philosophical.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I miss you,” there was no hesitation, no pause and not the barest hint of doubt in his eyes and in his voice. And it completely ignored his question.

Qui-Gon swallowed the wrong way and had to cough violently. He gratefully took the water that the younger male offered to him. “Forgive me,” he said after his coughing spit, “but I find that hard to believe. I am still here, as your prisoner and apparently at your mercy as well.”

“That’s not the main reason you don’t believe that, is it?” the ginger haired teenager sighed. “This is not how things should be and you know it. I miss YOU, I miss the relationship we had, the closeness... and I know you do too, I can feel it. And so can Sidious. It is just a matter of time, before he decides to take matters into his own hands, especially when he figures out that I did NOT torture you and made you submit to my will, like he ordered.”

Midnight blue eyes blinked and their icy glare was replaced by shock. Had Obi-Wan truly gone through all of this, to keep him safe? Or was it just another of his many lies? He decided to test the waters. “It is not too late you know. You can still return to the light, return to me and return to the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and his blue-green eyes briefly turned gold. “You know what they would do to me Qui-Gon. No, there is no escape for me anymore. I cannot return to the light and I cannot become your Padawan again. It is simply not possible, no matter how much I wish it.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath against his raging emotions. He had feared as much. He had lost another Padawan.

“It doesn’t mean that we cannot be together though,” the Sith continued, as if he had been reading the older male’s thoughts.

“What are you proposing?” he had a pretty good idea, but he wanted his former Padawan to say it nevertheless.

A wicked grin appeared on young features, “You have already figured it out... Become my apprentice, join the dark side and together, we can defeat Sidious and we can show the galaxy how corrupt and incompetent the whole Jedi Order is. Let’s take matters into our own hands, stop bowing to the will of corrupt politicians and old Councillors. Start making your own choices, start to SEE... start, to be free.”

“I can’t,” he sounded pathetic, even to his own ears.

In odd fascination, Qui-Gon watched how the shoulders of the teenager dropped low and how the pleading smile was replaced by a sad and disappointed expression. Also blue-green eyes lost their spark, it was replaced by total emptiness.

“I should have known,” the ginger haired Sith mumbled, “I should have known that you would throw me away again... like on Melida/Daan. I should have known that you do not care for me, that your love was a lie.” The more he spoke, the louder his voice became.

“Obi-Wan, this is not what I-”

“I should have known that I would end up alone again,” he bowed his head and Qui-Gon realized that the boy was trembling and fighting back tears. Had he simply cried, the Jedi Master would not have believed it to be real. “No one wants me, not even you,” he took a shaky breath, “Farewell, my former Master.” With that the young Sith turned on his heels and fled the cell, letting the door fall into lock behind him.

“No! Obi-Wan!” this is not what he had wanted. He had never wanted to hurt his Padawan, not again, he had sworn to protect the boy. He had sworn to never cast him aside again, especially not because of rash decision. “Obi-Wan, come back! Obi-Wan!” he yelled.

The Jedi desperately fought against the chains that were still holding him, but to no avail. They would not open, they would not move. He was tied, unable to come to his hurting boy’s aid. Why was the Force so cruel? Why did he keep hurting his child? Why couldn’t he just accept Obi-Wan’s fate and move on? He just had to ruin it again, didn’t he? Had he just agreed...

The tall male slumped to the ground, head bowed and hair touching the cold ground. He was swimming in pity and grief. There was only a tiny flicker of hope that he could make it up again somehow, but he knew that the flicker would soon die... He needed to get out of here!

 

With new found determination, did the Jedi Master straighten again. What had Obi-Wan told him? ‘Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.’

“Well then, so be it,” he said bitterly into the empty room and he moved himself into a meditative pose. If this was the only way to reach Obi-Wan before it was too late, then he would take it. May the consequences be damned.


	20. Reunion

**Light:**

Obi-Wan could not believe that he had heard the older man correctly. Surely there must have been a huge mistake on his part. There simply was no way that Qui-Gon would still call him Padawan, let alone WANT him as a student after everything he had done. It did not make sense, not after he had seen what Xanatos’ fall had done to the long haired Jedi.

“It took me years to realize it, but I know now that you... that you never were able to fall, to... FULLY fall prey to the darkness. It is not in your nature. I just wish I had realized this a lot sooner, YEARS sooner, then so much could have been different. Hell, perhaps we might not even be in this situation right now, because you would have known of your place at my side and the Sith would never have been able to use your insecurities against you.”

“What do you always say? Your focus determines your reality. Let you mind stay in the here and now, where it belongs, my Master. We might never know what would have been different, things are as they are. And... and as much as we wish we could change the past, there is no way to achieve that.”

“No,” Qui-Gon agreed, the younger male was still clutching his stomach. “But... we can all work to change the future. If we learn from the past, we can create and shape a better future, but we can only do this together, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, his gaze was directed at the ground before him. He did not know what to say. Of course he wanted nothing more than to continue on the path of a Jedi with his beloved Master at his side, but he did not feel like he deserved it.

A moment, nothing happened, neither male made any sound. Then, ever so slowly, Qui-Gon began to move. His bare feet came into Obi-Wan’s line of sight. The man had sat up, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes fixed on the ginger haired boy before him. With a shaking hand, he reached out, until his fingers were brushing a wet and tear stained cheek. The boy flinched, but then relaxed and even leaned into the touch.

“Let’s make a deal, Padawan mine. You stop hating and blaming yourself for every mistake, and I stop from allowing my depression and self-loathing to influence my relationship with you. You will see, we would be much happier.” A pause, then Qui-Gon spoke again, making sure to look deep into his Padawan’s unsure eyes. “What do you say?”

“I think... I think I would... like that,” he stuttered out. There was a sad smile on his features and despite the situation, Qui-Gon returned it.

The older male let himself drop to his knees, which was easier said than done and pulled the younger male into a tight hug, not intending to let go anytime soon. “My Padawan, my Obi-Wan, my son,” chanted the bearded male without even realizing it.

“Master, father,” was the teenager’s answer. He clutched at the other’s tunic as if his life depended on it.

 

Meanwhile, neither male noticed the pair of eyes that regarded and watched them, not with jealously, but with contentment. Xanatos was happy for his Padawan brother and even though he doubted that he had a chance of making things right between him and the older male, he was happy to have helped mend this relationship.

“How strange,” he mumbled to himself, while turning away to walk silently back into the cockpit. “What a single being can achieve, after all he brought me and the old men from the darkness.” He was referring to both Qui-Gon Jinn and Yan Dooku. And there was no denying it, Qui-Gon HAD been engulfed in darkness, even though he had not fallen for it. “You truly are a special one, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I can see a great destiny ahead of you.”

He seated himself on the pilot’s seat and tilted his head back. The autopilot was activated and they were in hyperspace anyway, so the only thing he could do, was to wait and watch thousands and millions of stars fly by.

“We are coming, Coruscant.”

 

 

**Shadow:**

It had taken a while, but eventually Qui-Gon had been able to find what he had been searching for. The hint of darkness at the edge of his awareness, as well as the sad remains of the training bond he once had shared with Obi-Wan. He focused on the latter first and rebuild and recreated it as well as he could without the other owner responding or acknowledging him. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed to have withdrawn from the bond altogether, probably believing that it was beyond repair and in all honesty, Qui-Gon was not so sure himself.

Afterwards the tall man used the reopened bond to ‘spy’ on his wayward charge and he was afraid of the sorrow and all the emotional pain he found there. He could not look much further, which was his bad luck. Because had he been able to venture further into the teenager’s mind, he would have known that he WAS very much aware of what Qui-Gon was doing and that he was impatiently waiting for his old Master to make that final step over the cliff’s edge from which there was no return.

Since he couldn’t, Qui-Gon focused on the presence of the dark side that whispered promises of a better future to him. He hesitated another moment, the image of his Jedi friends and comrades coming to the front of his mind. What would Yoda think, what would Mace do, how would Tahl react and what about Feemor? Deciding that they all did not matter as much as Obi-Wan, he delved into the surprisingly warm and welcoming dark side. Of course Qui-Gon had not known what to expect. The Jedi always taught their own that the dark side was dangerous and cruel, which is why he had expected his fall to hurt, yet it hadn’t. It was like coming home, after years of travelling he was finally home. Strength and power surged through his veins and Qui-Gon was finally able to breathe freely again.

 

“Who would have thought,” he mumbled to himself. He did not need a mirror to know that his eyes had turned yellow. Instead he focused on the chains and this time, they reacted. They rattled and with a rather loud clunk, they landed on the cold ground.

Stiffly did Qui-Gon rise to his feet. Days spending in the same position, made his muscles protest, but he easily soothed the pain with the Force, the DARK side of the Force. It was a miracle. Everything the Order had ever taught him, was wrong. The dark side was not evil, it was a comrade. There was no dark, there was no light. The only thing that mattered, were your actions.

 

When Qui-Gon had finally gotten a more or less sloppy control of his new found connection to the still unfamiliar dark side, he set out to find his distraught boy. He did not expect to find him as easily as he did, he had thought the boy would shield more, but something kept him from doing so. The tall male furrowed his brows. Something was clearly not right and he hurried to check what it was.

When the newly turned Force user reached his destination, he was equally shocked and afraid. There was Obi-Wan, lying on the ground and trembling. His eyes were defiant, there was a fire in them and he was staring right into Sidious’ eyes, whose own face only showed anger and displeasure. There was lightning dancing around the older Sith’s fingertips and Qui-Gon would need to be a complete fool to not realize what was happening.

“Did you truly believe that you could deceive me, my foolish apprentice? Did you truly believe that you had a chance against me?” Obi-Wan had NOT believed that he alone had a chance against this bastard, but he had known that he and Qui-Gon TOGETHER could beat him. He had not planned on Sidious reacting so soon however.

“You will pay for that,” the ginger haired male gritted out between clenched teeth. He had noticed his former Master’s presence joining his and Sidious’, while the latter had not noticed anything. He was too focused on torturing his victim.

Sidious cackled madly, “Will I? And who will make me pay? You? Oh, I do not think so, my apprentice. You will not live for much longer, I can assure you of that.” His voice was cold and his eyes shone with hate.

Silently Obi-Wan begged Qui-Gon, who had stood motionless and gaping near the entrance, to act. Sidious was right, he would not survive if this lightning torture would go on for much longer. A human body, even a trained one, could only deal with so much. To his utter relieve, Qui-Gon DID react and he Force pushed the older Sith through the whole room. It was not enough to knock him out, let alone kill him, but it gave the reunited team enough time to come up with a simply strategy.

“Together?” asked Obi-Wan, who handed his former Jedi Master and future Sith apprentice his lightsaber, while activating his own.

“Together!” he replied and the two freshly turned Force users, stood as one. Their lightsabers were raised and they waited for Sidious to make the first move.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone out there be so kind and tell me, if the Epilogue of the Shadow Path fits with the rest of the story? Please?!

**Light:**

The Council was not pleased, in fact, it was beyond furious, though it was hard to say, at whom it was directed. Obi-Wan briefly glanced at the men at his side. He had no idea how, but Dooku had actually managed to arrive just as they had and he was now standing next to Qui-Gon proud and rebellious as ever. Actually, he and Master Yoda were having a silent staring duel and the ginger haired Padawan was not sure, what it was about and who would win. Qui-Gon however, was leaning mostly on Obi-Wan, not that the teenager minded, but he too was glaring at one Council member in particular. And while Mace Windu returned the angry glare with the same fire, did he also look like he wanted to jump from his seat and strangle somebody. Xanatos was unconsciously tapping with his foot. It was painfully obvious that he was uncomfortable with the whole situation, but at least he was note engaging anyone into a staring duel.

 

“What,” Mace Windu begun VERY slowly, this was not a good sign, “in the Force’s name, is WRONG with you?” he had gotten louder towards the end of his speech.

Qui-Gon, bless his souls, pushed himself away from his Padawan to stand on his own. “What is wrong with ME?” he sounded hysteric. “What the hell is wrong with YOU? Who do you think you are!? Sending MY Padawan, MINE, to such a mission, without consulting me fist!”

Never before had Obi-Wan heard his Master shouting like this in anger. He had straightened to his full height – despite the pain and exhaustion – and he looked truly terrifying. Obi-Wan was just glad that his ire was not directed at him.

A hand that came to rest on his shoulders, startled the ginger haired Jedi, who looked up to find himself looking into the reassuring face of the raven haired man beside him. Xanatos was not as unfazed by the outburst as he wanted to appear, but the gesture was nice.

“You forget your place, Master Jinn,” spat Mace Windu, he made a move to stand up from his seat.

“No, you forgot yours,” retorted the long haired Jedi just as fiercely. “You had no right,” he growled.

“We spoke to your Padawan and he readily agreed, besides...” the Jedi who had spoken up, quickly shut his mouth as the furious midnight blue eyes came to rest on him. Instead, he cowered back into his seat, clearly frightened.

“Qui-Gon,” Yan’s command was sharp, but some of the tension actually left the Jedi’s body.

“My Padawan,” his voice sounded much calmer, but it actually made it just this much worse in Obi-Wan’s eyes, “is not even of age yet. He is my responsibility and as such, it would have been your task to talk to me first.”  
“He is a Senior Padawan, Master Jinn and he can talk and decide for himself,” said another Council member, Obi-Wan could not remember the name, he was too agitated to.

“Of course he had. Because every TEENAGER would say ‘no’ to the Council,” he shook his head. “Have you even HEARD yourself talking?”

“This was an important mission and,” Mace was cut off.

“I don’t care,” spat Qui-Gon, “because if it were so important, you would not have sent a mere Padawan.” Over the newly crafted bond, Obi-Wan received reassurance and the promise that Qui-Gon did indeed saw him as a very capable Jedi. The older male was just not of the opinion that a Padawan – or anyone for that matter – should be sent ALONE to a Sith MASTER of all people.

 _“Way to go Master mine,”_ thought Obi-Wan.

 

For a moment, silence reigned in the Council chamber, neither member was sure what to say to the statement. Eventually, it was Yoda who took the word again.

“Sorry, I am,” he said and that was that. He did not offer more in that direction, though everybody in the room could feel that the green troll actually meant it.

 _“At least one, who realized what has happened,”_ thought Obi-Wan and he felt similar thought travelling from his Master over their bond.

“Talk to you, I wish, former Padawan mine,” Yoda continued, his eyes rested on Yan again, who nodded his approval. “And with you as well, in due time,” this time he was looking at Xanatos, who also nodded.

Qui-Gon decided he had enough for now, “Padawans!” he called and as one, did Obi-Wan and the surprised Xanatos, follow.

“Master Jinn, we are not finished here,” Mace called.

“But I am,” without another word, he left, Xanatos quickly following him. Obi-Wan remained a moment longer, he looked into each face, until his eyes came to rest on Yoda. He nodded and slightly smiled at the green troll, who looked truly miserably, but nodded back. Then his blue-green eyes caught Yan’s.

“Don’t keep your Master waiting,” said his Grandmaster.

“Yes Master,” he bowed to Dooku and only to him, before taking his leave as well, keeping a little distance between the bearded Jedi Master and the raven haired male. He could tell that they were talking and he did not want to disturb them. Therefore he was mostly left to his own thoughts and he began to wonder, what was Sidious thinking, now that he was obviously betrayed and that in a few minutes, Dooku would reveal his identity? Then again, he did not really care.

A small smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s features. He could feel that things were changing, mostly for the better even and perhaps, just perhaps, he might even be able to forget that this whole thing had almost destroyed him and his Master...

 

 

**Shadow:**

Sidious was beyond furious and in his eyes blazed pure hate. “So be it,” he hissed and from the sleeves of his ridiculous robe, he pulled two lightsabers. In the blink of an eye, he jumped through the room, spinning in midair, before striking out. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon barely dodged the quick attack.

The bearded male’s golden eyes shone strangely in the light of his lightsaber as he engaged the Sith Master one on one. There was determination there.

“If you truly believe that you have any chance against me, then you are indeed foolish,” spat Sidious, though he was slightly taken aback by the fact that his opponent’s eyes were yellow.

“We’ll see,” was the younger man’s bold reply, it earned him a huff from the Sith Master, who pushed more strongly.

Obi-Wan took the opportunity and sliced at his opponent’s legs, sadly to no avail, because Sidious jumped effortlessly away.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said warningly, as the older male made a move to take the offensive again. “We need to work TOGETHER.”

“Yes... what would you suggest?” That was a good question, to which Obi-Wan had no real answer. He was still recovering from the lightning attack and... his eyes widened suddenly and a cruel grin appeared on his features.

“Just trust me, you know when to act,” he whispered right back, before swinging his lightsaber fancifully around him. “What’s the matter Sidious, afraid?” he taunted.

Golden eyes narrowed at him. Sidious’ greatest weakness was his arrogance and pride, the young dark side user could certainly work with that. He let one of his blood red lightsabers slip back into his robe and raised his hand, sending almost blinding bright Force lightning Obi-Wan’s way, who had only a mere second to react. Just in time, did he raise his lightsaber, blocking and deflecting the attack.

Sidious had to roll away to dodge his own lightning and the former Jedi Master had gotten the clue and moved in time with the Sith Master.

A pained cry sounded through the room and even though Qui-Gon had hit his target it had not been enough. The ginger haired teenager cursed and just in time did he block the attack that had otherwise decapitated his future apprentice. The brunette meanwhile blocked the second lightsaber.

“Very good... my apprentice,” Obi-Wan grit out between clenched teeth. He was working with psychological tricks, fully knowing that otherwise, the Sith Master could beat them.

“Master,” Qui-Gon replied, either catching onto the game his former Padawan was playing, or having submitted to his role, Obi-Wan was not sure.

 _“What does it matter, he will submit one way or the other,”_ thought the young dark side user.

 

The battle went on and on and sometimes, lightsabers even hit their marks. And while Sidious had been hit multiple times already, he was still standing, even with one arm already missing. It had been a lucky shot on Obi-Wan’s part, but the ginger would not complain. He himself however, feared that he would lose sight on his left eye. Right now, it was hard to tell. He just knew that it burned like hell and that he could not open it. And Qui-Gon had an ugly red burn on his throat. He had only been tickled by the tip of the Sith Master’s lightsaber, but it would not have taken much more to kill him.

“AAARGH,” Sidious screamed in blind fury and on instinct, Obi-Wan raised his arms to deflect the Force push that was sparked with something more. Qui-Gon had not reacted fast enough and therefore had found himself crashing right into the wall, where he slid down unmoving. He was not dead, Obi-Wan could tell, but merely unconscious. The young Sith huffed in irritation.

 _“What a great help,”_ he thought bitterly. _“Then again, he only just now connected to the dark,”_ he let that thought trail off, instead turning his focus on the other Sith, who was swaying on his legs.

Obi-Wan grinned, the man was getting tired. Now, that did not surprise him, after all they had destroyed the man’s office and most of the building. There was hardly a room or a corridor that bore no mark of their battle for power.

“As much as I enjoyed our little... workout,” he chuckled, “I fear it has to come to an end now.”

Sidious had barely opened his mouth to retort something venomously, when a large brick connected to the back of his head. The younger male raised his eyebrow at such foolishness. The other man had not even noticed him using the Force right now. He shrugged. As long as he won, he would not complain.

With slow but determined steps, did he make his way over to the groaning Sith Master. He called the others remaining lightsaber to his hand, just in case and when he stood above the miserable figure that had once been the Sith Master, he felt more free and alive than ever before.

“Your time has come,” was all Obi-Wan said, before Sidious’ head was cut off from the rest of his body. Ironically, it rolled over to the still unconscious man on the ground. “And you did not even bear witness to my victory, my apprentice. How disappointing...” He laughed manically, scaring away the few poor individuals, who had not dared to flee during the rampage. “You can come out now, my acolyte.”

And truly, from one of the shadows, appeared a hooded figure. The figure gazed upon the unconscious form on the floor for a few minutes, before turning towards the new Sith Master. “Master,” he slid to his knees, head bowed.

“Take off that thing,” demanded Obi-Wan. He hated not being able to look into others faces.

“As you wish,” and once the hood was pushed back, it revealed the all too familiar face of Yan Dooku.

“You did well in distracting and weakening Sidious’s presence,” Obi-Wan praised, his eyes glowing brighter than ever before.

“I would not have been able to, hadn’t it been for you,” the man replied. He would be a good acolyte, Obi-Wan knew that, after all he had saved Dooku’s life.

“I know... though I DO wonder, where did you get that clone and so fast?”

“Allow me to have at least a few mysteries to call myself, Master,” there was amusement flickering in his eyes.

“Very well,” he waved it away, not caring. He would not need a clone, not with Dooku and soon Qui-Gon as his personal bodyguards. “You know, I think it was indeed a good decision to tell you about Sidious’ foolish plan to get rid of you... and that pest Xanatos.”

“I can only agree,” Yan had been more than helpful, as soon as Obi-Wan had told him that Sidious wanted to cut their numbers according to the rule of two. The two of them had played their roles perfectly ever since, with Obi-Wan even pretending to THINK about killing Dooku.

Right after the revelation, they had decided that it was better to think along those lines. Dooku had feared that Sidious could read minds, to a certain extent at least. And even though Obi-Wan’s disdain for being Yan’s apprentice had been true, his thoughts about replacing the man with Sidious had been false.

 _“Quite the act... quite the spectacle...”_ thought Obi-Wan.

 

“Well, Lord Tyranus, I think it is about time that we get out of here,” he motioned with his head towards the still unconscious man. “Carry him, will you?”

“Yes Master,” he set to work. “I still cannot believe that you made him join our cause.” He did not see the pleased smile that appeared on freckled features, as the new Sith Master bent down to collect the scattered lightsabers.

“I told you, attachment and love are the greatest weapons in this universe,” and with that he turned around and walked through debris and the sad remains of the former Sith hideout.

_“How easy it is to manipulate people. Qui-Gon’s downfall was his attachment to me and all it took to get Tyranus on my side, was bringing Qui-Gon into play. Now, all that is left, are the damn Jedi...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea and I would really appreciate feedback.  
> If you have any ideas/ wishes regarding this story, feel free to tell me! :)
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
